


In Love ... All Bets Are Off

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Het, Bets, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incomplete/discontinued fic /AU/Clark’s dad dies when he’s in high school. Martha and Clark sell the farm and leave to live with Clark’s grandfather in Metropolis, Clark transferring to Excelsior. Excelsior … where Oliver Queen rules the school. Oliver takes a bet that he can get the new guy in his bed … but what happens when he ends up falling in love instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** AU, mentions of s1-3/jerk!Jason, bullying  
>  **Other Pairings:** Minor Chloe/Lex

“Trust me, Clark, it’s for the best,” Martha assured her reluctant son.

“How can this be for the best, Mom?” Clark questioned, “I’ll never fit in there … why did we have to leave Smallville? All my friends are there … I miss them. And I don’t want to be away from you.”

“Clark,” Martha began, her eyes filling with sadness. Immediately, Clark felt guilty. He knew the move had been as tough on his mother as it had on him.

“I’m sorry,” he said before she could continue. “I know … I understand. It just … sucks.” His voice choked. “I miss him so much.”

“I miss him too honey,” Martha said, pulling her son into her embrace. He hugged back, holding in the tears that threatened to spill over.

There was no question as to who the ‘him’ was in this context. Clark’s father … Clark’s _late_ father … and he didn’t think he’d ever get over the sick feeling every time he was reminded his dad was dead. That he would never see him laugh … or never hug him again … it just seemed surreal. Like it was a nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from … his dad … dead? It wasn’t right … he shouldn’t be.

But he was. Jonathan Kent had passed away … a heart attack had taken his life. At least, that’s what finally caused his death … for most of his life, Jonathan hadn’t even had issues with his heart. Clark knew what changed that … knew what was the real cause of his father’s death.

Him.

His mother had tried several times to convince him that it wasn’t his fault but he wasn’t convinced. He could never be convinced. If it wasn’t for him, his dad wouldn’t have never had problems with his heart in the first place.

If only he was normal … but he wasn’t. He was Clark Kent … adopted son of Martha and Jonathan Kent … and an alien.

Even at a young age, he knew he was not their biological son … and when he was younger, he had always been stronger than normal children. And he could run really fast. But he didn’t understand where it came from. His parents didn’t give him any answers, just constantly warned him to not reveal his strength and speed, saying that if someone found out, he could be taken away from them.

Their words in mind, he tried not to stand out and easily slipped into the background. He didn’t ask and they didn’t tell.

Until high school, where everything had come out. He had wanted to try out for the football team with his best friend, Pete.

His father had said ‘no’, like he had every time he had wanted to play a sport. This time, Clark wasn’t as willing to let go and demanded to know why. That was how he found out the truth.

_“I don’t get it!” Clark yelled, “I mean … so what? I’m a little stronger than everyone else … and I can run fast. This town is full of people with meteor-induced abilities … why do I have to hide? I figure I’ll run at half-speed and I won’t hit anyone. Come on … you played when you were in high school.”_

_“Clark,” Jonathan said patiently. “It’s more complicated than that. I know you’re careful but what if there’s an accident? A lot of things can happen in the heat of the moment. I know this is hard on you, son, but you got to hang in there.”_

_“I’m sick of hanging in there,” Clark snapped, “At least tell me ... why do I have to keep hiding? What’s wrong with me?’_

_His father looked saddened. “Clark … I always knew this day would come … it’s time, son.”_

_“Time?” Clark repeated, “Time for what?”_

_“The truth.”_

_The answer was vague and Clark didn’t understand at all but still followed his father as he made his way to the loft._

_“I want you to take a look at something,” Jonathan said._

_He didn’t respond, just watched silently as his father pulled out a yellow cloth, unfolding it to reveal a long, flat metal object. It was covered with unrecognizable symbols._

_“What is it?” Clark questioned._

_“I think it’s from your parents … your real parents,” Jonathan said._

_“What does it say?” Clark questioned, analyzing the unknown symbols._

_“I’ve tried to decipher it for years,” Jonathan admitted. “But it’s not written in any language known to man.”_

_“What do you mean?” Clark asked, anxiety building at the tone of his father’s voice._

_“Your real parents,” Jonathan began, hesitating for a moment before continuing, “Your real parents weren’t from around … here.”_

_“Where are they from?” Clark asked. Seeing his father’s expression, he shook his head incredulously. “What are you trying to tell me, Dad? That I’m from another planet?” He snorted. “And I suppose you hid my spaceship in the attic?”_

_“Actually, it’s in the storm cellar,” Jonathan confessed. Then, his father took him downstairs and when they entered the cellar, Clark was horrified to see that there was, indeed, a ship there._

_“This is how you came into our world, son,” Jonathan informed, him. “The day of the meteor shower.”_

_‘Oh God,’ was all Clark could think. This couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t just a freak … he was an alien._

_“Wait, this is a joke, right?” he tried desperately. Seeing his father’s serious expression, his hope died._

_Emerald green eyes stared, full of betrayal and hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”_

_“We wanted to protect you,” Jonathan pleaded._

_“Protect me?” Clark repeated, too angry to even think straight. “You should’ve told me!”_

_His father was looking remorseful but all he could see was a man who had apparently been lying to him for the past twelve years of his life … he couldn’t stay there. Not at this moment._

_So he left … speeding away before either of them could blink._

_He heard his dad call his name as he left the farm but he couldn’t be there now. Clark knew that he had to go before he did or said something he would regret._

_Any chance he had to be normal was gone … he wasn’t normal. He’d never be normal. And the thought depressed him more than anything._

Clark had freaked out initially but when he took some time to calm down, he went home.

Then, his father and he were able to have a rational discussion … a conversation that made Clark very happy that it was his mom and dad that had found him.

He still wasn’t used to it but he gradually grew to accept his differences. What was weird was when his powers started developing. Shortly after their talk, he found out he was invulnerable … and that wasn’t the strangest power.

In his sophomore year of high school, he developed heat vision, that was initially triggered when he was … aroused. Fortunately, he learned to control that one but it had been embarrassing when he set off a fire in his biology classroom, too enamored with his sexy teacher rather than the film they were watching.

Slowly, other powers began to arrive and along with powers, he found his weakness. The meteor rocks, or as he later called them, kryptonite affected him. Through the help of a scientist, Dr. Vigil Swann, Clark was able to find out more about his origins.

His planet had a name … Krypton. And he figured the meteor rocks were pieces of his home planet, thus the name kryptonite was given.

There were several colors, each affecting him in a different way. The green took away his abilities and the red … the red was inadvertently responsible for his father’s death.

It made him lose his inhibitions and last summer, after the explosion of his ship led to his parents losing the baby they had always wanted, he had felt guilty enough to put it on a red meteor rock ring. He ran away to Metropolis and his father had gone to Jor-El, his biological father, or at least to the cave where his memories rested.

Jor-El had granted his father abilities and though Jonathan had managed to get Clark back to normal, the powers gave him heart problems.

That’s how two months into Clark’s junior year, he had a heart attack … they rushed him to the hospital but it was too late.

His dad was dead.

The funeral was attended by close friends and family. Even as his father’s body was lowered into the ground, Clark couldn’t believe it had happened.

Within the next couple of weeks, Clark’s world shifted. The farm was over its head in debt and Martha made the extremely difficult decision to sell it. William Clark, Martha’s father, a man who had never approved of her marriage, took them both in.

Clark had met his grandfather once before and had wanted to get to know him better but he hadn’t stayed long.

This time was his second chance and though he knew that his father didn’t get along with him, he was still family.

So his mom and he packed their bags and moved to Coast City. William Clark was as dominating as ever and had already had Clark enrolled in Excelsior Academy, one of the country’s top boarding schools … located in Metropolis.

His mother was not pleased at the idea of her son going all the way back to Kansas while she was in California but William had insisted that Clark was to get the best opportunities possible. Eventually they agreed and though Clark was afraid to be living in a school with his abilities still developing.

William said that he would get a single room, which eased his worries but after losing his dad just recently, he didn’t know that he could stand being so far away from his mother.

Chloe and Pete, his two best friends were happy at him being back in Kansas. Metropolis wasn’t Smallville but it was a hell of a lot closer than Coast City. Being close to his friends again slightly eased the pain of being halfway across the country from his mother.

His mother and his grandfather accompanied him back to Metropolis. All his belongings in boxes, they made their way to the school.

Upon arriving, Clark was the first one to step out and could only gape at the gorgeous structure. This _high school_ had more beautiful architecture than several universities.

While William entered the school to talk to the administration, he was outside with his mother.

“Clark?” Martha said, snapping him back to reality. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “At least, I think I am.” He was still a little overwhelmed.

Martha smiled and was about to say something when William chose that minute to return.

“This will be a great experience for you, Clark,” William declared. He smiled and Clark forced himself to smile back.

“Are you ready?” William questioned.

Eyes darting to the huge campus and then back at his grandfather, he gave a small nod.

“Come along then,” William said, addressing both his mother and Clark. He walked away, leaving Martha and Clark little choice but to follow.

His eyes took in the scenery as he walked. It truly was a remarkable sight.

Clark already knew that it was an all-boys school and he wondered, after spending his entire education in co-ed schools, how he would adjust.

 _It’s not like I have a choice._ It was true … this was a new phase of his life and he would just have to deal with it.

“Looks like there is a new guy … wonder who he is.”

Brown eyes looked up inquisitively. “Excuse me?”

Alden pointed to where an older looking man, a red-haired woman and a young brunette were walking.

“You ever seen him before?” Alden questioned. “I think he’s new.”

“It’s a little late to be coming in, isn’t it?” Geoffrey, Alden’s other best friend, commented.

The unofficial leader of the small group smirked as the two guys exchanged thoughts on the situation.

“Maybe he has connections,” Alden suggested.

“He’s dressed like a farm boy,” Geoffrey retorted. “What connections could he have?”

As the two of them went back and forth, Oliver Queen gazed at the aforementioned scene, observing the oblivious trio.

His eyes fell on the guy his friends were describing. He was a little far away to do some close judging but from what he could see, he was gorgeous, farm boy clothes or not.

“Well,” Oliver said, breaking his silence, “I can tell you that the older man is William Clark … I’m assuming the redhead is his daughter. And I’m figuring the brunette is his grandson.”

Alden and Geoffrey were immediately silenced, looking at their friend in awe.

“As for why he’s here now,” Oliver finished, “Or even who he is … I’m not sure … but I intend to find out.”

His friends nodded, eyes wide, and a traditional smirk graced Oliver’s handsome face. He practically ruled this school … standing at 6’3”, with spiky blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was a known charmer. Even as a freshman, he had made an impact, people wanting to befriend the heir of the Queen Industries. Now, as a senior, he had more power than ever. If he wanted information, he was going to damn well get it.

He shot one last look to the figures, who were disappearing out of sight. Yes, he was going to find out who the new guy was.

Something told him that this year had just gotten more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

“And this will be your uniform,” William explained to his grandson. 

Clark nodded and inwardly cringed when he looked at the uniforms. They were so formal … who wore a tie to school? He was going to miss his flannel … that was for sure. And he only found it as more proof he didn’t belong. 

His attention wandered as his grandfather made conversation with his mother … to be honest, he was glad for the break. Ever since they checked in, William had been giving him endless instructions. All the information he was getting was making his head spin. 

The room was a decent size … in fact, it was bigger than his bedroom on the farm yet not as large as the one his grandfather had given him in Coast City. 

There was even an attached bathroom, which Clark found amazing. Apparently, his grandfather had made use of his contacts within the school and Clark had received one of the more posh rooms. In fact, it was mostly seniors who got their own bathroom but there were some people who owed a favor to William and Clark reaped the benefits. 

Clark was happy to be in the room … it had been a long day. He had received his class schedule and a map of the school. Martha and William had dealt with the paperwork while Clark had a meeting with the counselors. They had arrived on a Friday afternoon and according to the counselors, he was going to be assigned another student to help him adjust … just someone who was more experienced to show him around the school and whatnot. 

Though he was nervous about the person he would be assigned, he was looking forward to meeting someone and slightly relieved that he wouldn’t be completely alone. 

His mother and his grandfather insisted on unpacking right away … that way he could get settled easier and wouldn’t have to worry about either. Seeing as arguing would be futile, he just helped them get his stuff in and around the room. 

That evening, the three of them went to dinner in downtown Metropolis together. He had fun and was regretful to see the night come to an end. His mother would’ve liked him to stay in the hotel but he, to his own surprise, insisted on staying at the school. 

After all, he had to get adjusted sometime … he was not a child. He’d just have to learn to get along by himself. 

“We’ll come by tomorrow, okay, honey?” Martha said, as they stood outside his room door. 

“Okay, mom,” he said, giving her a quick hug. “Don’t stress … I’ll be okay.” 

“That he will be,” William piped in. “If you need anything, give us a call,” he added. 

“Thanks grandpa,” Clark replied, with a smile. 

“Good night sweetie,” Martha said. 

“Bye Clark,” William said. 

“Good night,” Clark said and watched as they made their way down the hallway and once they were gone, he entered the room. 

Scanning the room, he sighed. This would be his home for the next year … the good news was that Thanksgiving was in a little over a month, the separation wouldn’t be so bad. 

That night, it was difficult getting to sleep but he managed. Morning came far too soon for his liking and around 9 am, his mom and grandfather were at his door, ready to take him out for breakfast. 

Martha asked a lot of questions and kept double checking to see if he slept all right. He was almost amused by his mother’s concern but he realized that it was her first time really away from him. Parting had to be harder for her than even him. 

They spent the day together, his grandfather taking them to stores and buying them what he claimed Clark “needed”. Both he and Martha protested at the extravagant purchases he was making. 

“This is my only grandchild,” William told them. “And I’m going to make sure that he isn’t wanting for anything.” 

Martha and Clark had exchanged looks at this but Clark had stopped arguing. He had heard the underlying pride in his grandfather’s voice … both of them realized that William was pleased to be included in Clark’s life at last. So they couldn’t deny him this. 

It was Sunday afternoon by the time that Martha and William left for Coast City. Even then, Martha was reluctant to go but Clark assured her that he needed to stay on campus and really wanted to explore. 

Finally, she did go, both dropping Clark off after having lunch. They promised they’d call when they landed and Clark just smiled. 

Seeing the car drive away made his heart ache in the slightest, especially when he realized that he wouldn’t see his mother for a month. A short time but he had never been away from her for so long. It would be weird … at least at first. 

Not wanting to go back into his room, he decided to do what he said to his mom … explore. 

He was wandering aimlessly, not really knowing where to and wishing he had brought his map when he heard loud voices coming from somewhere up ahead. 

“You’re nothing but a bully,” a voice was saying. 

“And you’re just nothing,” a voice retorted. 

Curious and slightly worried, Clark made his way to the scene, wondering what was going on. What he saw had him frowning. 

Three taller guys were standing in front of a slightly shorter one. The trio consisted of two brunettes and one blonde, who seemed the most domineering of the three. 

One of the brunettes laughed mockingly. “Oh, Luthor, you’re so pathetic.” 

“I’m pathetic?” Luthor repeated, “At least I’m my own person and not some lackey.” 

“It’s called friends,” the blonde said and then smirked. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that … who the hell would want to be friends with a loser like you?” 

In one swift move, the other brunette on the blonde’s other side pushed the shorter man over and when he fell, his cap got knocked off too. Clark was shocked to see that underneath it, Luthor was completely bald. Luthor crawled backwards, reaching for his cap, blushing bright red, clutching his head, embarrassed. 

But he couldn’t stand to see any more … this scene was too horrifying reminding him of his freshman year, where he was picked on by Whitney Fordman, the popular quarterback and Lana Lang’s boyfriend. 

Lana was his first love and he had a crush on her since he was five years old. Freshman year, Whitney was dating her and for some reason, thought him to be a threat. Because he and a bunch of other football team members strung him up in the middle of the cornfield, using him as that year’s scarecrow. 

If Pete hadn’t been looking for him, he was certain he would’ve stayed there all night. Even though he had gotten slight revenge, the memory still brought back pain. 

Which was why he couldn’t stand by idly when this took place. 

“Hey!” he said, getting all their attention. 

“Look,” one of the brunettes said, “This isn’t any of your business, kid.” 

“I’m making it my business,” Clark said, taking a step forward. “Leave him alone. You guys are nothing but a bunch of bullies and it’s pathetic …”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Do you know who you’re talking to?”

“Should I?” Clark snapped, “Because from where I’m standing, you don’t look too important to me.” 

Both his friends’ jaws dropped at his bold move. 

“Believe us,” one of the brunettes said, “You don’t want to mess with us …”

“I already have,” Clark said confidently. “You don’t scare me so try your lame tactics on someone else.” 

Turning toward the fallen guy, he crouched, holding out his hand. 

Blue-gray eyes stared back him incredulously but took the offered hand. Clark helped him up and sent one last glare at the trio. 

“Don’t bother him again,” Clark warned them, “Or you’ll have to deal with me.” 

Without another word, he smiled at Luthor. “Come on,” Clark said and Luthor just nodded wordlessly, falling in step with him as they walked away. 

What a way to start off … but Clark just couldn’t stand there and do nothing. He really hoped that those three wouldn’t cause him too much trouble over the year.

Luthor was just not saying anything and Clark silently wondered how many times he had to deal with this … this was probably the first time anyone had stood up for him. 

Even though he had been an outcast, he had at least had the friendship of Chloe and Pete to pull him through … to not have anyone sounded awful. 

“I’m Clark Kent,” he said, breaking the now awkward silence, as they distanced themselves from the three guys. 

“Lex Luthor,” the guy replied. 

_Luthor_ … he had heard that name before. Yes, LuthorCorp had a plant in Smallville … but could this guy be Lionel Luthor’s son?

“Yes, that Luthor,” Lex added. He smiled wryly. “I don’t suppose you haven’t heard of me?” Seeing Clark’s surprised face, he went on. “I guess this is where you run away horrified?” 

“Not just yet,” Clark joked and paused. “I’m from Smallville originally,” he explained. 

“Yes, my father’s company has a plant there,” Lex said, nodding. 

“Your father is not exactly popular among the town,” Clark said carefully. 

“Well, he’s not popular with me either,” Lex noted. “So I share in their pain.” 

“You two don’t get along?” Clark questioned, surprised. Except for a few minor disagreements, he had a great relationship with his parents, his father in particular. 

“Not at all,” Lex sighed. He eyed Clark. “So tell me, you come into this school and I’m assuming you’re new because not only did you _not_ know who my tormenters were, you didn’t realize that I’m the loser who no one associates with … what’s your story?” 

“Why do they pick on you?” Clark asked. 

“They do it because they can and because of _this_ ,” Lex said, pointing to his head, covered again by a cap.

“You have no hair,” Clark agreed, “So what?” 

“It makes me a freak in their eyes,” Lex said, “I’m shorter, pale and skinny … I don’t play sports either. And it doesn’t help that I have a genius IQ … I’m just an easy target.” 

“May I ask how you …?” Clark trailed off, trying not to overstep his boundaries. 

Lex chuckled. “I lost my hair in the meteor shower in Smallville … wrong place, wrong time, I suppose. I was in the cornfield when it struck … when I awoke, I was bald and the doctors were saying my hair would never grow back. It didn’t.” 

Clark felt guilty instantly … here was another person whose life had changed because of his arrival on Earth.

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t be,” Lex responded, “It wasn’t your fault. “ 

_If you only knew._ But Clark didn’t say that aloud. 

“My first question stands,” Lex said, “Why did you save me?” 

“I don’t like to see people getting hurt,” Clark said simply. 

Lex stopped and met his gaze. “You’re definitely different than anyone else I’ve ever met.” 

“Is that a good thing?” Clark wanted to know. 

“A very good thing,” Lex said. “You’re the first one to ever defend me.” He ducked his head. “What they said is true … nobody wants to be friends with me. I’ve never had a friend in this school.” 

“You do now,” Clark interrupted. Lex glanced up at him. “I’m your friend … if you want me to be.” 

“I’d like that,” Lex said shyly. 

Clark grinned and Lex gave him a small smile. One day and he already had a friend … maybe Excelsior wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“I can’t believe you just let him walk away,” Alden complained. 

Oliver remained silent, just watching the place where the brunette had been. He had come out of nowhere and Oliver had been taken aback to be spoken to like that. He was used to blind worship … someone standing up to him was new. 

“Yeah, Ollie,” Geoffrey agreed, “You didn’t even say anything! What’s going on with you?” 

“The brunette … he’s very interesting,” Oliver murmured. Interesting was an understatement. The way that his green eyes had flashed, full of passion, sent shivers down his back. 

He matched Oliver in height and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Long eyelashes, a strong jaw line and the most sensuous mouth Oliver ever laid eyes on. If Oliver thought he was good looking for afar, close up he was even better. 

“Don’t tell me that you _like_ him?” Alden questioned, visibly stunned. 

“You don’t think he’s attractive?” Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow. 

It was no secret that Oliver Queen was bisexual and had had a few stints with men. His reputation, though, was exaggerated. Every guy in the school, whether they admitted it or not, wanted to be in Oliver’s bed but only few had ever had that pleasure. 

“He just told you off,” Alden reminded him. “Forgive me but I don’t think he likes you very much.” 

“He doesn’t like me very much _right now_ ,” Oliver corrected, “He can be won over.” 

“But is it worth it?” Geoffrey chipped in. “I mean, really … there are tons of people you could be with, Ollie … just snap your fingers and they come running. What’s so great about this one?” 

“He’s fiery,” Oliver said, “And I like challenges … I wonder how he’d be in bed … all that passion and energy …”

“Too bad you’ll never find out,” a new voice came in. 

Oliver looked up at the approaching figure and sneered. 

“Teague.” 

Jason Teague was making his way toward them. If anyone tried to threaten Oliver’s status in the school, it was him.

Standing at 6’1” tall, a few inches shorter than Oliver himself, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, he eyed Oliver’s throne. But had never managed to steal Ollie’s limelight. That didn’t stop him from trying though. 

“It didn’t seem that the new guy wanted to be anywhere near you, let alone your bed,” Jason commented, smirking. “It seems we’ve found the one that doesn’t worship Oliver Queen.” 

“Yet,” Oliver countered, “That’s the key word …”

“You really think you can bag him?” Jason asked. 

“I know I can,” Oliver said confidently. “Mark my words … soon enough, he’ll be mine.” 

“Confident,” Jason remarked. 

“I have a right to be,” Oliver boasted. 

“Confident enough to place a little wager?” Jason asked slyly. 

“State your terms,” Oliver said. 

“Get the new guy in bed by Christmas,” Jason told him, “And if you do …”

“ _When_ I do,” Oliver interjected. 

“Whatever,” Jason said, rolling his eyes, “Get him in bed and I want _proof_ …”

“So when I do that, what do I get?” Oliver asked, “I’m still not hearing the wager, Teague.” 

“I say we set the pot at $10,000,” Jason suggested. “If I win, I also want the keys that pretty little motorcycle you got.” 

“And when I win,” Oliver said, “I want the cash and the keys to that Lamborghini of yours … the green one.” 

Oliver had been eyeing that car since Jason had gotten it. Now he would have it … that and the sexy new guy. 

“It’s a bet,” Jason said. “Good luck, Queen, I think you’ll need it.” 

“Hardly,” Oliver scoffed, watching Jason walk away. 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Alden asked. 

“Trust me,” Oliver said, “Soon enough, Clark Kent will be mine.” 

“Clark Kent?” Geoffrey echoed. 

Oliver smirked and turned to meet the faces of his friends. “The new guy does have a name you know.” 

“And how do you know it?” Alden asked. 

“I know all,” Oliver proclaimed. “Teague has no idea how in over his head he is …” 

Alden and Geoffrey nodded … they knew better than to defy Oliver when he was set in his ways. 

Oliver, who was smiling to himself, pleased. This Christmas, he was going to have another car to his collection and a brunette in his bed. 

Jason Teague had no clue who he was messing with. This was one bet he didn’t intend to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

“So are you a junior?” Lex asked, as they made their way to the dining hall for dinner. Clark nodded and Lex smiled. “So am I.” 

“Cool,” Clark said enthusiastically. “How are the classes here?” 

“They’re okay,” Lex said, shrugging. “I mean, I don’t find them too difficult …” He rolled his eyes. “I could probably graduate a year early if I wanted. Just take some tests and switch up my schedule to take harder classes now.” 

“Are you going to?” Clark asked worriedly. He didn’t want to lose his new friend so soon. 

“I was thinking about it,” Lex admitted and glanced at him. “But now … maybe not. Besides, I would rather not do senior-level work right now anyway.” 

They exchanged smiles and they went to get their food. Clark found that it was actually better than he thought it would be … Smallville High’s cafeteria had nothing on the food that was here. Then again, that was probably where all the tuition money went to. This was definitely a whole new world for him … it would take some getting used to. 

Finding an empty table with Lex, Clark was well aware that there were several pairs of eyes on him. 

“What are they all looking at?” Clark asked, once they were seated. 

“You,” Lex said immediately. Seeing Clark’s puzzled expression, he smirked, “They’re wondering why a guy like you is hanging out with someone like me.” 

“A guy like me?” Clark repeated, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Clark, face it,” Lex sighed, “You’re a good-looking guy.” 

“Yeah, right,” Clark laughed. 

Lex raised an eyebrow. “You don’t see it?” The look of genuine bewilderment on Clark’s face had him smiling. “You are …”

“Umm … thanks?” Clark didn’t exactly know how to respond to that. Sure, he liked his new friend but he was not attracted to him in _that_ way. 

Noticing the worry in Clark’s eyes, Lex quickly added, “I am just stating facts … don’t worry, I’m not going to jump you or anything. I don’t swing that way. But if you do, that’s okay with me,” he said hastily. 

“I don’t,” Clark said, relieved to hear that Lex’s feelings were platonic. Besides, he didn’t like men that way. Right? A few incidents in the locker room had him wondering if he was as straight as he thought he was. 

“Still on the fence, huh?” Lex asked, effectively bringing him back to reality. 

“No … I’m not … I mean, I don’t,” Clark stammered. 

“It’s okay,” Lex said. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” He paused. “Or bi, I suppose, in your case.” 

“But I’m not,” Clark protested, but the argument was weak and they both knew it. 

“Well, if you ever figure it out for sure, just know it’s okay,” Lex said. “You go to an all-boys school … trust me, nobody is going to judge you. You have _no_ idea what goes on behind closed doors.” 

Clark blushed bright red and Lex just laughed. 

“Forgot you were from Smallville,” Lex noted. “Can I go out on a limb and say that you were you weren’t really encouraged to express these kind of thoughts there?” Clark nodded shyly. 

“Explains why you’re so freaked out now,” Lex remarked. “If you ever want to talk though, you can … I won’t judge you.” 

“Thanks, Lex,” Clark said gratefully. 

“You’re welcome, Clark,” Lex replied, “I can’t say I haven’t had any experience with men …”

“You’ve had experience?” Clark asked, surprised. 

“Yeah,” Lex said casually. “Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt … it just wasn’t my thing. But if it’s yours, we won’t have any issues. And if you have any … questions, I suppose I could help you to the best of my knowledge. Though it’s not much, I warn you.” 

Clark felt his face heating up. “Thanks … but I don’t know if I’m ready to take this thing head on … I’m still not really sure.” 

“No worries,” Lex said. “It’s an open-ended offer.” 

“I appreciate it,” Clark said honestly. 

Then there was silence but it was not uncomfortable, the pair just eating and enjoying each other’s company. 

Afterwards, Clark made sure to exchange phone number and their dorm locations with Lex. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Clark said. “Maybe we’ll have some classes together.” 

“That’d be cool,” Lex replied. “If not, I suppose I’ll catch you sometime during the day.” 

“Definitely,” Clark responded, “It was really great meeting you, Lex … thanks for spending the day with me.” 

“I should be thanking you,” Lex told him. “But I had fun … good night, Clark.” 

“Night Lex,” Clark replied and with that, they parted ways. 

Upon reaching his room, he had a light feeling in his heart … despite the early confrontation, the day had gone off well. And tomorrow, on his first day, he wouldn’t be completely alone. 

His first course of action was placing a phone call to his mom, who immediately asked all about his day. 

“I’m okay mom,” he promised, “I made a friend today.”

“Oh really?” Martha asked, pleased. “Who?” 

“His name is Lex,” Clark said. 

“As in Luthor?” Martha asked. He could practically hear her frowning. 

“Mom, it’s not like that … he’s a really nice guy,” Clark insisted. 

“Well, I trust your judgment, honey,” Martha said warmly. “Next time I visit, I would love to meet him.” 

“I’ll introduce you,” Clark said happily, relieved that he didn’t have to put up with an argument. “So how are you?” 

They fell into easy conversation and Clark was regretful when they had to say goodbye. But he had class the following morning and didn’t want to be up too late. 

He did a quick check of his e-mail before going to bed and was surprised to find a message from his counselors. Scanning the e-mail, he found out that his “guide” would be there the following morning, around 7 am. Inwardly thanking the fact he grew up on a farm and was used to the waking up with the sun, he kept reading. 

Finding a name, he smiled. 

“Oliver Queen,” he read. 

The name was foreign to him but he was looking forward to meeting him. Clark hoped he’d be nice. 

With that thought in mind, he shut off his computer, set his alarm and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

Falling asleep that night was easier than before but waking up was still a pain. When his alarm went off, he wanted to break it. Somehow, he managed to get up, leaving his clock intact. 

Showering and slipping into his uniform, he scowled at the image staring back at him in the mirror. 

But he didn’t get any time to complain because at 6:55, there was a knock at the door. _Wow, he’s early._

Gathering his things, Clark went to the door and swung it open, ready to greet the person on the other side with a smile. 

But when he saw the figure, his smile died. The 6’3” blond was only all too familiar … it was the leader of the little group that was picking on Lex. 

“Good morning,” the blonde, who was apparently Oliver Queen, said cheerfully. Seeing Clark’s shocked expression, he smirked, “Lost your voice there?” 

“You’re Oliver Queen?” was all that Clark could say. 

“Yes, and you’re Clark Kent,” Oliver stated, “Now that we know who each other is, shall we go?” 

Clark had no choice but to agree. Nodding, he made his way out, falling in step with Oliver. 

“I can’t believe _you’re_ my tour guide,” Clark said. 

“Ironies of life, huh?” Oliver joked. “But really, I’m student class president … I like to be involved with campus. So I volunteered to help the new guy get settled in.” 

“You don’t seem to share the same feelings about the current student body,” Clark retorted, keeping his voice low, as to not attract attention. “Because yesterday, you seemed completely happy with isolating a fellow student and making him look pathetic in front of everyone.” 

“Clark, I know we got off to a rocky start,” Oliver began but Clark was quick to cut him off. 

“We didn’t get off to _any_ start,” Clark corrected, “You’re a jerk … I don’t have any doubts about that.” 

“You’re rather quick to judge me, aren’t you?” Oliver asked, bemused, “You hardly know me.” 

“From what I’ve seen, I don’t like you,” Clark stated. “How can you have any decency when you go around tormenting those who are smaller, younger and weaker than you? It’s wrong.” 

“Clark, in any society there is a social hierarchy,” Oliver explained, not the least bit perturbed, “To maintain a position at the top of the ladder, you must have money, looks, or power … depending on the situation. Here at Excelsior, everyone has money … so to get respect, you need to gain power. ‘Survival of the fittest’ … Darwin said it best.” 

“That’s disgusting,” Clark exclaimed. 

“ _That’s_ life,” Oliver countered. 

“This is not a war zone,” Clark argued, “Students shouldn’t have to feel scared in their own school.” 

“It happens though,” Oliver said, shrugging, as they exited the dorms. “You’re from Smallville High … they’re big on football, right? Tell me that the jocks and cheerleaders didn’t have all the control and attention while the ones deemed as nerds, for not playing sports, sat on the sidelines, ignored.”

Apparently, Oliver had done his research. Clark didn’t respond but Oliver clearly took his silence for affirmation. 

“This kind of stuff occurs everywhere … you just got to go with the flow and make the right choices … the choices that will lead you to the top,” Oliver continued. “Nobody is going to hold your hand … this is a cold, cruel world, Clark and you have to learn to fend for yourself. Your nice guy attitude? It’ll get you walked all over.” 

“So I should be like you?” Clark asked incredulously. 

“Success and opportunities come not at what you know,” Oliver said calmly, as if he hadn’t said anything, “But with _whom_ you know.” 

“Hard work always pays off,” Clark argued. 

“Now that is just delusional,” Oliver replied. “You’re quite naïve, Clark Kent.” 

What was it about the way Oliver said his name? It just sent shivers up and down his spine … he didn’t like this guy already. But there was something about him that caught his eye. 

“And you are cynical,” Clark shot back. 

“So I am,” Oliver agreed. “But it comes with experience. Clark, you could _be_ somebody … you just gotta get into the right crowds.” He paused for a moment and went on. “I’ll tell you one thing though … Lex Luthor? He will not be your ticket to climbing these social ladders. You want to get adjusted? Ditch him … the sooner, the better. He’ll only hold you back.” 

This did nothing to change Clark’s opinion of him … in fact, he grew even more infuriated at Oliver’s words. 

“Lex is my friend,” Clark said hotly. “And I am not going to ditch him because _you_ think he’s not good enough. Your opinion doesn’t matter to me and I’d rather be an outcast forever for staying true to who I am rather than be fake and join your little hoeity toity exclusive group.”

This had Oliver stopping in his tracks. Chocolate brown eyes met green and Oliver looked at him curiously. 

“You’re one of a kind.” It was a statement, not a question and Clark felt himself blushing under Oliver’s intense gaze. 

Lex had said that same thing. 

“I don’t know about that,” Clark said, suddenly flustered. 

“You have a sense of innocence … it’s appealing,” Oliver murmured. _What did he mean by that?_ But the blonde didn’t give Clark a chance to ponder his comment. 

“Now come on … I don’t want to waste time and this school is pretty big,” Oliver said. 

“That’s an understatement,” Clark commented. 

Oliver chuckled and Clark found it was a nice sound. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Oliver said, shooting him a smile … it was a genuine smile, not that smirk that annoyed him to no end, and it took Clark’s breath away. His smile lit up his entire face, causing his eyes to sparkle, drawing Clark’s attention. It made Clark wonder why he didn’t do it more often. 

Oliver’s expression changed to one of amusement at Clark’s silence. “You plan to stare at me or are we going to get a move on?” Then that smirk was back. “Not that I blame you … I know I’m quite nice to look at.” 

“Hardly,” Clark said, regaining control of the English language at last, “Let’s get this over with.” 

“Whatever you say,” Oliver said lightly. “Come along then.” 

Oliver turned out to be a great tour guide and showed him great places on campus, including ones that were great for privacy if one wanted to study … or do _other_ things. 

The suggestive tone of his voice had Clark blushing again. Oliver had no qualms or restraints … he talked about anything and everything quite freely. 

Clark found that when he wasn’t picking on people, he was quite funny. The blonde had a sense of humor and had made Clark laugh with his stories throughout their walk. 

Classes began at 8 am so they didn’t have much time to explore and Oliver told him that he wanted to get into the dining halls to get some food around 7:40. 

As the clock hit 7:30, Oliver stopped in front of a structure, juts as beautiful as the rest. 

“This,” Oliver said, “Is the library. Really helpful place if you want to pass your classes.” 

Clark laughed. “It seems nice.” 

“It’s even better on the inside,” Oliver stated. 

“You spend time at the library?” Clark teased. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know I have a very high GPA,” Oliver said smugly. “And even though I am naturally intelligent, I do have to do some extra work sometimes.” 

“Is there any end to your ego?” Clark asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Oliver pressed his lips together, as if seriously considering the question. “No … no, I don’t think so.” 

His answer had Clark laughing again. 

“Really though, Clark,” Oliver added, “Even if you like to read, there are some great books in the library …” 

“I do like to read,” Clark admitted. 

“I do too,” Oliver said, giving him a small smile. At Clark’s obvious surprise, he shook his head. “Guess you pegged me completely wrong, huh?” 

“I guess I did,” Clark said, meeting his eyes. 

There was definitely a lot about Oliver that he hadn’t imagined. An image of Lex filtered into his mind, stirring a twinge of guilt in his heart, but it was pushed away just as quickly. 

He had nothing to feel bad about … it’s not like he planned on being friends with this guy … he was just being polite to someone who had taken time of their schedule to show him around. 

Yeah, that was it. 

But seeing Oliver smile, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

_No, Clark … this guy is a jerk … don’t fall into his trap._ He didn’t plan to … after this little session, he had no intentions of talking to him again. 

He had made his choice when he formed a friendship with Lex and was going to stick to it. Clark had no regrets about not friending Oliver Queen. 

Then why wasn’t he completely convinced?


	4. Chapter 4

“This is your class,” Oliver told Clark, as they approached one of the rooms. 

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to walk me here,” Clark told him, with a small smile. 

“It was no problem,” Oliver replied, “I’m your guide, remember?” 

“Thank you for that too,” Clark told him, his tone completely sincere. 

“You’re welcome,” Oliver said. And what was it about this guy? Usually, he’d be using all his best lines by now … have him completely wrapped around his finger. But Clark Kent really was proving to be different than the rest. 

Which scared him completely. He seemed like the type of guy who could get under his skin … and Oliver had done so well over the years in keeping up a façade, had formed a shell that was nearly impossible to crack, that the idea of anyone getting close frightened him to no end. 

Oliver had made sure he was the one to be Clark’s guide … had specifically volunteered for him. When he picked him up, he was shocked at how hostile Clark was … and his reactions to his statements never ceased to puzzle Ollie. 

Clark didn’t care about money, about popularity, about status … he was different than anyone Oliver had ever met. 

Though he was relieved that they managed to get along, Ollie could tell Clark was still wary about him. Well, he was Clark’s assigned “guide” this entire semester so he would make sure they saw each other a lot more. 

_Yeah, you need to do so for the bet._ Oh yeah, the bet. Oliver was shocked that he had completely forgotten about the bet with Jason. Observing Clark’s innocent expression, Oliver felt a tad bit of something he was shocked to find was guilt. 

_Don’t do that, Queen … this is just another notch to your bedpost … don’t start getting attached now._

It was better this way … yes, his original plan stood. Clark Kent would be his. He was a challenge and Oliver Queen never backed away from challenges. 

“Oliver,” Clark’s voice brought him back to reality. “You still there?” 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Oliver said, forcing a smile. “I should get to class … have a good day, Clark.” 

“You too, Oliver,” Clark responded. Ollie waited until Clark had stepped into the classroom before making a motion to leave. 

He started walking toward his own class when a voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Fast work, Queen … never thought you’d move that quickly.” 

Turning around, a sneer marring his handsome features, he bit out, “Well, Teague, I guess you realize your own foolishness for underestimating me.” 

Amused hazel eyes met his brown ones. 

“Even I have to admit,” Jason said, “that I’m impressed with the whole being his guide … placing yourself in a position of trust … you’re more manipulative than I thought.”

“Glad to see you’re seeing the light,” Oliver said, “And I don’t see it as manipulative as much as resourceful.”

“You would,” Jason stated. “However, the truth of the matter is it was quite dirty and underhanded.”

“There are no rules to this bet,” Oliver reminded him. “You just said get him into bed … and I’m well on my way there.” 

“No rules, eh?” Jason asked, “Then … let the games begin.” 

Oliver’s eyes narrowed at Jason’s tone. “What the hell are you planning?” 

“Planning?” Jason repeated, an innocent look on his face though Oliver knew that his thoughts were anything but. “I don’t plan.” 

“Don’t go near him, Teague,” Oliver warned, “He’s _mine_.” 

“No rules, Ollie … your words,” Jason declared, “Be prepared to face the consequences.” 

“Touch him and,” Oliver started but was quickly cut off. 

“Well, well, well,” Jason said slowly, “Will the new guy just find a place in your bed, Ollie? Because it seems to me that there’s something more … has Clark Kent managed to make his way into your heart? Are you _falling_ for him?” 

“Hardly,” Oliver scoffed. 

Jason was snickering now, his eyes full of mirth. 

“I saw the two of you today … laughing and joking,” Jason said. “And at breakfast? You have to admit that you both looked rather cozy.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oliver told him, his voice betraying none of the nervousness he felt inside. 

He remembered breakfast though … he had insisted Clark join him, sitting with the younger man and not even joining his friends. 

The brunet was good company and he found he was really easy to talk to. But that didn’t mean what Jason was saying was true, did it? No, he was in it for the sex … he was just trying to win Clark over. This morning had been an extension of that plan … nothing else. 

“Oliver,” Jason was saying, “Something tells me this bet has gotten a little more interesting.” 

“Nothing’s changed, Teague,” Ollie snapped, “Now if you don’t mind, some of us have to get to class … be prepared to turn over those car keys soon.” 

“Good luck,” he heard Jason call out as he walked away, “At not falling in love.” Laughter followed, which made Ollie clench his fists unconsciously. 

Love? What was Teague on? No way was he going to fall in love … especially not with Clark Kent. 

_Maybe he’s not so bad after all._ Clark still had his doubts about Oliver but when he was away from his two pals, it seemed the blonde was a lot more tolerable. 

Oliver had even shown him to his class and Clark smiled as he remembered how Oliver chose to sit with Clark that morning at breakfast, instead of his friends. He didn’t even drag Clark to sit with all of them, which Clark knew would’ve been an uncomfortable situation. 

_Perhaps I did judge him too soon._ But then the memory of Oliver laughing at a helpless Lex made his way to the forefront of his mind. Immediately, he was conflicted … but he wasn’t given any time to think it over. 

The teacher walked in and class started. His first class of the day was Physics … and he was a little embarrassed when his teacher made a note to introduce him to the class. He had a bad feeling this would go on all day. 

It wasn’t that awful though … the class went off well and he found that the material wasn’t too complicated. He was confident that he would be able to catch up … sleep wasn’t that important, was it? 

His second class was History and he almost jumped for joy when he saw Lex sitting there as he entered the class. Oliver’s thorough explanations of the school and the map assisted in his easy finding of his second course. 

Happy to see his friend, he went and took the seat next to Lex. 

“Looks like we do have a class together,” Clark said cheerfully, in greeting. But was shocked when Lex hardly looked his way. 

“I guess so,” Lex said, his voice distant. 

“You okay?” Clark questioned. 

“I’m fine.” 

Clark was concerned at the stiff reply. 

“Okay,” he said doubtfully. He racked his brain from conversation topics, still unsure at the sudden change of behavior from his new friend. _Maybe he’s just tired._

“So,” he said, trying again, “Is this teacher any good?”

“He’s all right,” Lex said, still not looking up. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Clark persisted. “I mean, you’re acting a little off.” 

“I told you I’m fine,” came the reply and Clark couldn’t help the surge of annoyance that ran through his veins. 

“I thought we were friends,” Clark said, frowning. “Just yesterday, we were cool and today, you’re acting like we barely know each other.” 

“We do barely know each other,” Lex pointed out, glancing at him, blue-grey eyes flashing, “And besides, it doesn’t matter, anyway. I’m sure you and your new pal, Oliver Queen, can laugh about it later.” 

“What?” Clark said, startled and completely caught off guard by Lex’s response. 

Lex just turned away and before Clark could try and question him further, their teacher arrived, forcing Clark to pay attention. 

But throughout the class, he shot concerned looks at Lex. Why would Clark think Oliver was his new pal? 

Then it dawned on him … Lex might’ve seen them hanging out this morning and assumed the worst. The other man didn’t have any friends before and to see his first real one interacting with his so-called enemy must’ve hurt. 

He decided to deal with the situation after class. That was harder than he expected, because as soon as the bell rang and class was dismissed, Lex got out of his seat and headed for the door. 

Trying to get to his friend before he disappeared out of sight, all while attempting to maneuver through the group, all heading for the exit, it was difficult to refrain from using a bout of superspeed. 

Fortunately, Clark caught up to Lex fairly quickly. 

“Hey, Lex,” he said, but Lex didn’t slow down. “Come on, Lex … it’s not what you think.” 

This stopped him and the other man turned around, an eyebrow raised. 

“It’s not what I think?” Lex echoed. “Clark, I _saw_ you … in fact, a lot of people did. Laughing and chatting with Oliver Queen, the same Oliver Queen that you know torments me on a regular basis, like you’re old buddies. Clearly, you’ve decided to take the route that would lead you to popularity.” 

“Hardly,” Clark said, “Do you think I’d betray you that easily? Jump at the chance to rise in the ranks? Is that it? No, Lex … he’s my _guide_ …”

“Your guide,” Lex repeated, now turning a slight shade of red, clearly embarrassed at his previous thoughts. The anger was gone though and for that, Clark was relieved. 

“Yes, my guide,” Clark told him. “I found out last night that my guide was Oliver Queen but I had no idea that was him. I was shocked this morning and trust me, I _didn’t_ make it easy for him. But I figured that he was giving up his time, I should try to be polite.” 

“Oh.” 

Clark couldn’t help the chuckle which escaped at Lex’s tone. “So we’re good?” 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Lex said, averting his eyes. “I’m sorry … I shouldn’t have accused you so quickly.”

“It’s no big deal,” Clark said, smiling. Lex smiled back. 

“What do you have next?” Clark questioned. 

“Chemistry,” Lex answered. “You?”

“Spanish,” Clark replied. “Catch you at the break?” 

“Yeah,” Lex agreed. “See you.” 

“Bye,” Clark responded and then headed off in the direction of his Spanish class.

 _Disaster averted._ Thank God for that. He just found a friend with Lex … he didn’t want to lose him just yet, and definitely not because of Oliver Queen. 

The rest of the day was drama free and Clark was grateful. His classes went off without a hitch and though he was disappointed that Lex wasn’t in any of his other courses, he did like his teachers and the material seemed not too bad. 

He did catch Lex at the break and at lunch again, the two of them just chatting about their day. Clark was careful to avoid the subject of Oliver Queen, not wanting to provoke an argument. 

However, the topic ended up coming up after all. 

“So what’s your favorite subject?” Clark asked. 

“Chemistry,” Lex replied. “You?” 

“English,” Clark confessed. 

“English, huh?” Lex said, “Interesting.”

“I want to go into journalism,” Clark admitted. 

“That’s cool,” Lex said, “Undercover reporting and whatnot?” 

“Something like that,” Clark responded, with a smile. “What about you? What do you want to do?” 

“My _dad_ wants me to learn to take over the family business,” Lex said, rolling his eyes. 

“Is that what you’re going to do?” Clark asked hesitatingly. 

“Not if I can help it,” Lex said, “I want to be a scientist …” 

Clark grinned. “That’s cool,” he said, but inwardly was cringing. Scientists, or the idea of them, always put a little fear into Clark. Since he found out he was an alien, his worst fear was being put in a lab and tested. 

He tried not to show any fear, to avoid raising suspicion and luckily, he was successful. Lex was none the wiser. 

“So,” Lex said, breaking the silence, “Oliver is your guide, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Clark said, “This entire semester … he’s there to “help me get adjusted” or so the counselors say.” 

“You should think about asking for a change,” Lex suggested, “I mean … if you don’t want to deal with him.”

“Nah,” Clark said, with a wave of his hand. “It’s no big deal …” Lex eyed him curiously. 

“What I mean,” Clark added hastily, “is that I don’t want to cause any trouble … I mean, he wasn’t all that bad today. I think I’ll survive.” 

“If you say so,” Lex said, “But no matter how nice he may seem, he’s dangerous, Clark. Be careful around him and always be wary of his intentions.” 

“I’ll do that,” Clark promised. _Could he really be that bad?_ Sure, he was kind of a jerk at times but Lex made him out to be the devil incarnate. But he didn’t question it … after all, Lex had more experience with Oliver than he did. 

If he said that Oliver was trouble, then maybe it was best Clark limited their interactions. 

After Clark’s promise, the subject was dropped and they were back to casual chatter, which Clark preferred. 

He went through his final two classes and then, decided to wander around the campus for a bit. Remembering Oliver’s words about the library, he went there. 

The library, he found, was indeed even better from the inside. He was awed by the sheer amount of books there was and immediately began to explore. 

Clark was making his way through the different sections, mentally storing to memory the sections that he knew would come handy for some of his classes, when a familiar blond caught his eye. 

Part of him was tempted to just turn around and run away before Oliver could spot him, because his guide was currently engrossed in a book, not even having seen him. 

What possessed him to walk toward Oliver, he had no idea but before he could stop himself, he was a few feet away from the blond, trying to get his attention. 

“So when you said you spent time in the library, you weren’t kidding.” 

Oliver looked up, surprised and he smiled at seeing Clark. 

“Hi there,” Oliver said. “You’re here.” 

“Well you did say the library was even better on the inside,” Clark reminded him, closing the remaining distance between them. “So I had to come check it out.” 

“Glad you decided to take my recommendation,” Oliver replied. “How was your first day of class?” 

“It was good,” Clark said. 

“Great,” Oliver said, “Getting adjusted then?” 

“I’m trying,” Clark said. “It seems though that there is a ton of work I have to catch up on.” 

“If you ever want, I could help you out,” Oliver offered. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Clark responded. “Thanks.” 

In the back of his mind, Lex’s warning came back to him but he figured Oliver couldn’t have an evil motivations behind wanting to help Clark catch up. Guides were supposed to help the new student settle in … nothing odd about that. 

“You seemed rather engrossed in that book,” Clark commented. 

“This one?” Oliver said, referring to the book in his hands. “Yeah … it’s interesting.” He showed Clark the cover and Clark found it was about archery. 

“Are you into archery?” Clark asked. 

“Very much so,” Oliver said, with a nod. “I’ve been that way since I was a kid … I’m actually captain of the archery team here at school.” 

“I didn’t even know there was an archery team,” Clark admitted. 

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, there is … I love the subject and I love participating in it.”

“I never would’ve thought you an archery man,” Clark told him. 

“Well, there’s a lot about me that you don’t know,” Oliver said mysteriously. “You should come and check out one of the tournaments sometime.” 

“I just might do that,” Clark found himself saying. _What are you doing? That’s not limiting your interactions!_

Oliver beamed, pleased with his answer. There was that gorgeous smile again … the one that did things to Clark that even he didn’t understand. 

“Come on,” Oliver said, “I’ll show you around the library.” 

Clark didn’t even think twice about following him. Even though his mind said that he should turn him down, Clark really didn’t want to. 

So he ignored his mind and let Oliver take him around. 

The library was confusing anyway and it was good to have someone experienced point out all the important parts. 

He was just making use of his guide; that was all. His quick agreement had nothing to do with that funny feeling in his stomach when Oliver smiled at him or the racing of his pulse when Oliver said his name. 

Nope, not at all. 

Hopefully, he wouldn’t come to regret this.


	5. Chapter 5

As they went through the library, Clark got more and more amazed by its large, diverse collection. Clark was also feeling at ease with Oliver as the duo spent time together. He knew he should resist but Oliver Queen was proving to be quite irresistible. 

And Oliver seemed genuinely interested in him … he asked him all types of questions about his likes, dislikes and hobbies. Clark reciprocated with his own questions, which helped him find out a lot of information about the blond. 

“What do you like to do in your free time?” Oliver asked. 

“Well, in Smallville, I used to help out my best friend at the Torch, which was the school newspaper,” Clark said slowly. “And I lived on a farm … there’s always something to do there.” 

“Why did you move here anyway?” Oliver questioned. “I’ve never seen someone entering this school so late.” 

Clark sighed and carefully chose his next words. He didn’t want to reveal too much to this guy … in his mind, he was constantly reminded that he was still practically a stranger. 

“My dad died recently,” Clark said slowly. “The farm … it was sold and we moved with my mom’s father, my grandfather. He enrolled me here.” 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said, “About your dad. You’ve probably heard this a million times already.” Clark met his gaze and saw only sincerity in those brown depths. 

“Thank you,” Clark replied. He shrugged. “I don’t mind hearing it …”

“People will tell you,” Oliver said gently, “That it will get better. I know it sounds ridiculous … but trust me when I say it will. You may never forget the pain of losing him … you don’t forget the ones you love. While the hurt won’t go away completely, time does make it easier to cope.” 

This was a side he had never seen of the blond. He just kept amazing him on every turn. 

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Clark couldn’t help but comment. 

Oliver shot him a sad smile. “My parents died when I was ten … plane accident. I’ve heard all this before. So I’m pretty good at shelling out advice.” 

Clark gasped, shocked. Oliver had lost _both_ his parents when he was just ten? That was so young … he was still a child. 

“I’m so sorry, Oliver, I didn’t know,” Clark told him. 

“Don’t be,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “I mean … it’s not like you were expected to. Most people do ‘cause we all travel in the same circles and this isn’t really something that you can hide. It was all over the news too.” 

What do you say to something like this? Clark had no idea and couldn’t, for the life of him, come up with the right words. 

“Anyway, enough of all this depressing talk,” Oliver said, his voice cheerful, almost overtly so. “Do you know there is a school newspaper here? You should consider going for it.” 

“Thank you,” Clark said suddenly, startling Oliver into silence. “For sharing that with me … I don’t think you go around telling people about your parents … do you?” 

“No,” Oliver said softly. “I don’t.” And for that moment, Clark was shocked to see the blond looked almost vulnerable. 

It was gone too quickly, as Oliver regained his composure. “So about the newspaper …” 

Seeing that Oliver really didn’t want to talk about it, Clark nodded, going with the flow. 

“That sounds really interesting,” he said, “I may join.” 

“You should,” Oliver agreed. “Are you interested in journalism?” 

“I am,” Clark said, “I want to pursue a career in it, actually.” 

“That’s great then,” Oliver said, “This would look really good on a college application.” He grinned. “I’m working on those right now.” 

“How’s it going?” Clark asked. 

“It’s all right,” Oliver said. “The essays are kind of a bore but I’m managing.” 

“What do you want to do?” Clark questioned. “If you don’t mind telling me, that is,” he added, not wanting to seem nosy. 

“Business,” Oliver answered. “I want to take over my parents’ company …” He eyed Clark. “And not just because of any obligation either … I really do have genuine interest in running it. My parents really worked to make Queen Industries successful and I want to see their legacy last.” 

Clark was awed by the amount of passion and determination he heard in Oliver’s voice as he spoke about his parents and goals. _He’s amazing._

“I didn’t think of that,” Clark told him. “But, Oliver, I think it’s really wonderful … what you want to do.” 

“Ollie,” Oliver said immediately. Clark’s head tilted in confusion and Oliver grinned. “Ollie … my friends … they call me Ollie. You should too.” 

_Friends … does he mean that I’m his friend? We can’t be friends … it wouldn’t be right._

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Clark replied. “I mean … we’re not … friends. Best be that I don’t get too comfortable with you.” 

“Why?” Oliver wanted to know. “And who says we can’t be friends?” Clark looked away and Oliver quickly realized the truth. 

“Lex.” 

One word and Clark couldn’t bring himself to respond. 

“Did he say something to you?” Oliver asked, “About me?”

“Lex is my friend,” Clark defended, “And he wouldn’t have to say anything … I’ve seen what you can do, Oliver.”

“You saw one incident,” Oliver protested. 

“That has obviously happened numerous times,” Clark shot back. “I can’t be friends with someone who is so cruel to somebody I’m growing to care about … I’m sorry. You may be my guide and I’m stuck with you the entire semester but that doesn’t mean we’ll be friends. We can’t be friends … not now … not ever.” 

Oliver’s expression was guarded but an accidental look in his eyes revealed what he was actually feeling. And the emotions in those beautiful eyes sent a knife through Clark’s heart. 

“I’m sorry,” he said and then, without another word, turned and left the library. 

This was for the best … they were getting too close for Clark’s liking. It was only right that he was establishing the boundaries right now. 

But he wanted nothing more than to run back to Oliver and apologize repeatedly for his callous words. He had to fight the urge to just go and accept Ollie’s offer for a friendship … but somehow he resisted. 

It was hard but he knew in the end, it really would be for the best. 

A friendship between Oliver Queen and himself was a fantasy … a dream … a delusion, really. 

It could never be … they were just too different. 

And it’s best the ties before it was too late … before he got attached. 

But a sickening feeling in his stomach told him that he may be too late already. 

_I can’t believe he did that._ For the second time in two days, Clark Kent had walked away from him without a glance back. 

The first time, he hadn’t known who he was but now … now, he thought they were really getting along. 

He even told Clark about his parents … he hadn’t done that with anyone. What possessed him to reveal that particular tidbit to Clark, he didn’t know but the brunet had seemed so sad about his father’s recent passing that Oliver wanted to make it better.

So he shared with him something that he hadn’t talked about in a long time and had reveled in the brunette’s quiet acceptance. He understood, he didn’t pity him, which was good because if there was one thing that Ollie hated, it was pity. Clark’s reaction was unique and Oliver felt a special bond with him during that moment. To have him turn away after that was painful. _This is why, Queen … this is why you don’t let anyone in. They’ll only hurt you in the end._

Yes, it was true … nobody would ever care about him … not in this whole damn school. His best step was just to maintain his power for the next year. Then he’d be done with this stupid school and he could go on to conquer whoever got in his path later, in college first and later, in the business world. 

However, to keep up that control, he had a bet to win. Clark Kent may not want to be his friend but he was damn well going to be in his bed soon enough. At least once. 

Heart hardened and expression determined, Oliver left the library at a strong pace ... he had plans to make. 

Clark would not know what hit him. 

_I’ve been here for two days and already I’m a mess._ How could he stir up so much confusion and drama within himself in such a short period of time? 

At this point, he was at odds … pursuing a friendship with Ollie would only hurt Lex but he had a bad feeling that he had already hurt Oliver. 

What should he do now? 

He wracked his brain but was unable to come up with a solid answer. Slowly, he trudged his way back to his room. 

“Clark!”

Hearing his name, he stopped and spun around, forcing a smile when he saw Lex walking toward him. He was happy to see his friend but right now, he was internally conflicted and really just wanted to go wallow for a while. 

“Hey Lex,” he said.

“Hi,” Lex replied. When he had caught up, he began walking again, Lex by his side. “So how was the rest of your day?” 

“Good,” Clark told him. “’And yours?” 

“Same as usual,” Lex answered. “So have you seen the entire school now?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Clark said. “I was just in the library … it’s really nice.” 

“They have a good collection,” Lex stated. “I’ve been in there before.” 

Clark hesitated for a moment and said, “I ran into Oliver there.” 

“Oh yeah?” Lex said, his eyebrows raising curiously. “How did that go?” 

“It went fine,” Clark replied. “I mean, he was nice enough … he asked me about my day … recommended I join the school newspaper.” 

“If you want to get into journalism, it is a good first step,” Lex noted. 

Clark couldn’t suppress a grin … that’s what Oliver had said too. 

“I’ll try to look into it sometime this week,” Clark said. He paused. “Lex, I mean … is Oliver all that bad?” _Maybe … maybe if I can convince Lex, I don’t have to choose between them after all._

“He is power crazy,” Lex said without hesitation. “Since he’s student body president, he thinks he literally runs the school and anyone that doesn’t fall at his feet is automatically outcast. If you don’t fit into his little criteria, he doesn’t give you a second look.” 

“You really don’t like him,” Clark realized, his stomach sinking. 

“I hate him,” Lex said vehemently. “He and his two pals, Geoffrey and Alden, have made my life miserable since I got to Excelsior … I have no reason to like him.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Clark said, trying to keep the disappointment from his tone. 

“Where is this coming from anyway?” Lex asked. Seeing Clark’s expression, he paled slightly. “You do like him … are you two friends now?”

“No,” Clark replied quickly. “We’re not.” That was the truth … Clark couldn’t have made it more clear to Oliver that they weren’t. 

“Do you want to be?” Lex asked. Apparently, he was a lot more perceptive than he looked. 

“No, of course not,” he lied but he had never been known for his ability to lie. His face was “too honest”, according to Chloe. 

“It’s okay if you want to be,” Lex said, his tone almost resigned. 

“I shouldn’t, you know?” Clark burst out, “He’s a jerk … I saw what he did … you wouldn’t lie to me either. It’s just … he was so _nice_ to me and I guess you could say he had some underlying motivation that I can’t just seem to figure out but the more time I spend with him, the less I consider him evil and I don’t know what to do because you’re my friend too …”

“Clark!” Lex exclaimed, “ _Breathe_.” 

Clark did as he was told and took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. 

“Lex,” he began again, turning to meet his friend’s face but was surprised to see that Lex’s blue-gray eyes were sparkling with amusement. 

“Clark, don’t beat yourself up over this,” Lex instructed, “If he’s actually being nice to you and you want to be friends with him, then go for it.”

“What about us?” Clark asked desperately, “I want to be friends with you too …” 

“Then do it,” Lex told him. “It doesn’t have to be either or.” 

“And you’d be okay with that?” Clark asked cautiously. “Really?” 

“Sure, why not?” Lex said, “I don’t want to make you pick … besides, it’s not like you’re ditching me for him.” 

“I’m not,” Clark was quick to assure him. 

“Then?” Lex said, “What’s the problem?” 

“I guess … there is no problem,” Clark said, dumbfounded. 

“Good,” Lex said, chuckling. He grew serious. “Clark, I know that you said that Oliver has been nice to you but that doesn’t stop me from warning you. My experiences with Oliver have been much different than yours … just keep an eye out, okay? You’re a good guy and from what I can tell, you like to see the best in people. Be careful with Oliver Queen … I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’ll be careful,” Clark vowed. He smiled. “Thanks for taking it so well.” 

“Okay, enough of this mushy talk,” Lex commanded, “New topic?” 

Clark burst into laughter but happily complied. 

This conversation had not gone how Clark expected it to but he was pleased that he had been wrong. 

He didn’t know how to fix things with Oliver though … should he apologize? Clark was nervous but tried not think of it. 

Instead, he focused on hanging out with Lex. The two of them enjoyed the rest of the day together, all thoughts of Oliver Queen pushed away … at least for the moment. 

Over the course of the next couple of days, he spent time getting adjusted to the school. He planned out a schedule that would allow him to do the make up work the teachers gave him without killing himself. 

Even though his schedule looked tight, he decided to take up Oliver’s advice and headed to the school newspaper. 

Once there, he had a discussion with the editor-in-chief, who seemed pleased at his interest in the paper. After being explained how the paper worked for a while and when the issues came out and whatnot, he asked if Clark was still interested. Getting an affirmative answer, he handed him an application. 

The application was just a formality though, as the editor-in-chief explained. If Clark filled it out, he would be definitely welcomed on the staff, as they needed more people. 

Clark was happy with the new information and left the journalism office, a smile on his face. As he stepped out of the door, he came face-to-face with none other than Oliver. 

He hadn’t seen or heard from the blonde in days and he was starting to worry. Granted, he knew that their paths were completely different but he found himself missing Oliver. 

“Hi,” Clark said. 

“Hi,” Oliver replied. His mouth pressed into a firm line. “How are you?” 

“Good,” Clark said, “You?” 

“Not too bad,” Oliver replied, 

“Look, Oliver,” Clark said quickly before he could continue, “I want to apologize … for the other day.” 

“You don’t need to do that, Clark,” Oliver said, his tone neutral. 

“But I want to,” Clark insisted. He bit his lip. “I’m sorry, Oliver … I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It was awful of me and I hope you can forgive me.” 

Something flickered in Oliver’s eyes but it was gone before Clark could try to place it. 

“It’s forgotten,” Oliver said smoothly. 

Oliver’s tone was nice enough but there was something there that didn’t allow Clark to get comfortable. He nodded, just taking relief in the fact that Oliver was not angry with him. There was a pause, in which nobody knew what to say. 

“I took your advice,” Clark said, breaking the silence. “I’m going to join the newspaper.” 

“That’s great, Clark,” Oliver said encouragingly. “I’m glad you’re getting settled so quickly.” 

“I am,” Clark replied, with a grin. Oliver smiled back. 

“I hate to say this,” Oliver said suddenly. “But I have to go … I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“Yeah, that’s great,” Clark said eagerly, silently smacking himself for sounding like such a dork. 

“Have a nice day, Clark,” Oliver said, walking away. 

“You too,” Clark replied, watching Oliver leave. When he was gone, he turned back, ready to head back to his room. 

He scanned the application in his hand as he walked. Too engrossed in the paper, he didn’t watch where he was going and only when he bumped into someone did he look up. 

“I’m so sorry,” he started, meeting hazel eyes. 

“It’s quite all right, Clark,” the other man said. 

Clark’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry, have we met?” 

“No,” came the response, “You’re the new kid, right?” Clark nodded. “Word gets around fast.” 

“I guess we’re meeting officially then,” Clark said, with a smile. “Clark Kent.” 

The other guy stuck out his hand and Clark took it. 

“Jason … Jason Teague.”


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s nice to meet you,” Clark said, smiling, removing his hand. 

“Likewise,” Jason replied. “You’re a junior, right?” 

“Yeah,” Clark said, “Are you?”

“I’m a senior,” Jason clarified, with a smile. He looked pointedly at the journalism office, from which Clark had just emerged. “Are you interested in the paper?” 

“I’m trying to join actually,” Clark told him. 

“That’s great,” Jason replied, “I’ll look forward to reading your articles soon then.” 

“We can only hope,” Clark joked and Jason laughed. 

“I’ll see you around, Clark,” he said, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Sounds good,” Clark agreed. He watched him walk away and smiled to himself. This school wasn’t so bad … it seemed that people were, at least to him, friendly enough. 

After leaving his stuff in his room, he managed to catch up with Lex. 

“So I met someone new today,” Clark said casually. 

“Oh yeah?” Lex asked curiously. “Who now?” 

“Jason Teague,” Clark answered. Seeing Lex freeze, he groaned. “He’s a jerk too?” 

“You always manage to find the best ones, Clark,” Lex murmured, shaking his head. 

“Is he that bad?” Clark questioned worriedly. 

“He’s just another one of that group,” Lex told him. “But if you want my advice, stay away from Teague. I’m not saying that because of me. If you want to pursue a friendship with Oliver, fine, but Jason is dangerous.” 

“Why’s that?” Clark wanted to know. 

“Because everyone knows that Jason and Oliver are rivals,” Lex informed him. “They can’t stand each other … Jason is always looking for a way to outdo Oliver. He hadn’t succeeded yet but if he knows that Oliver is friends with you, I wouldn’t put it past him to try to break that up.” 

The brunet cringed. “Well,” he said slowly, “I only ran into him and he was nice enough … but there’s no friendship there or anything.”

“I suggest you keep it that way,” Lex advised. “The _last_ thing you want is to get in the middle of _those_ two. They’re absolutely irrational when they’re trying to one up each other.” 

“Thanks, Lex,” Clark replied gratefully. He was extremely thankful that he had a friend who knew the ropes and social dynamics. Without him, he was certain he’d be extremely lost. 

“Besides,” Lex continued, “I don’t like Queen but he’s at least straight forward. Jason Teague … he’s a little shady. Not to mention his mother is a first class nut job … with those genes running in the family, I’d be worried. So if you have to be friends with one of them, I’d suggest go with Oliver.” 

Clark grinned and nodded at the advice. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Get caught in a lot of dramatic situations,” Lex replied promptly, with a smirk. 

Clark blushed and grinned. “Probably,” he agreed. 

They laughed together and Clark spent the rest of the day just hanging out with Lex. His new friend was very easy to talk to and he enjoyed spending time with him. 

His words of caution about Oliver and Jason never left his mind though. Not that he was worried. Jason was practically a stranger to him and Oliver … well, he didn’t know what Oliver was. He had a strong feeling that the blond was still upset with him. Clark didn’t blame him … he was still ashamed of the way he had acted the other day. 

Hopefully, he wouldn’t be upset too long because he did like his company. 

It wasn’t too long before he saw him again though. The following day, he was just taking a walk around the grounds when an all too familiar figure caught his eye. Oliver was standing there, surrounded by archery gear. He slowly made his way to the blond and watched as he loaded the arrow. 

_I shouldn’t be here._ Clark wasn’t sure Ollie would appreciate him watching but he couldn’t resist. He was mesmerized. Ollie aimed and he observed as the arrow hit its target. 

Oliver turned to his bag and that’s when his eyes landed on Clark, a look of surprise coming over his face. 

“I didn’t realize I had an audience,” he remarked. 

Clark had the good graces to blush. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I just was taking a walk and I saw you … I wasn’t standing here very long.” 

Oliver smiled warmly. “I wasn’t upset,” he said, “Just a little taken aback.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your practice,” Clark told him. “I can leave if you want privacy.” 

“Nah,” Oliver said, with a wave of his hand. “I don’t mind the company.” 

“You can go back to practicing,” Clark responded, “I just wanted to watch … besides Robin Hood, I don’t know anything about archery. I really want to watch,” he added eagerly. 

The hopeful expression on his face caused Ollie to soften visibly. 

Chuckling, he picked up an arrow and with a glance at Clark, he aimed and fired the arrow. Clark applauded and Oliver laughed wholeheartedly. 

Observing him for a second, Oliver said, “Come here, Clark.” 

Clark closed the distance between them and was surprised when Oliver handed him the bow. The brunet looked at him quizzically. 

“I’m going to teach you how to shoot an arrow,” Oliver told him. “If you’re interested that is.” 

“Are you sure?” Clark asked shyly. 

“I’m positive,” Oliver said confidently. His brown eyes sparkled. “Now relax.” 

“K,” Clark said and listened as Oliver gave him instructions on his posture. He had to refrain from shiver when Oliver’s hands covered his as he led his fingers to the proper position. Oliver was standing right behind him, their bodies pressed together, and Clark was finding it suddenly difficult to breathe. 

Oliver stepped back and Clark released the arrow, just like Oliver said and he was surprised when it actually hit the target. He turned to Oliver, beaming. 

“You’re a natural,” Oliver proclaimed. 

“Thanks,” Clark said, handing the bow back to him. Oliver took it, their fingers brushing, which sent a burst of electricity through Clark’s body. He tried to remain neutral outwardly though, even if his insides were in a jumble. 

Over the course of the afternoon, Clark and Ollie just talked. He was stunned at how comfortable he felt with the blond. There was also that funny feeling in his stomach every time Oliver smiled at him. 

The last time he felt like this … _Oh, God_ … the last time he felt like this was when he was with Lana. Could he really be attracted to Oliver Queen? He had never been attracted to another man before but there were definitely feelings that were beyond platonic when it came to Oliver. 

If only he knew what to do about them. 

How he managed to maintain his cool for the rest of the day, he didn’t know but he fooled Ollie and that was all that mattered. 

Or at least he thought he did. 

Oliver was a lot more observant than he let on. He witnessed Clark’s reactions to his touches and he was pleased with the direction their relationship was taking. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was when someone was attracted to him. 

Clark Kent was definitely interested in him. He was probably confused but there were feelings. That was the beginning. 

A part of him was feeling guilty, had been feeling guilty since Clark apologized outside the journalism office. Yet, he just had to keep going. There was no choice in this matter. 

However, he had enjoyed his afternoon with the brunet. He may be affecting Clark but Clark was affecting him too. 

Which was not good at all. To see Clark watching him practice archery had caused his heart to skip a beat … he felt like he was back in middle school. It was absolutely ridiculous. Never had he taught someone how to shoot an arrow before and Clark had been so keen … just remembering the look on his face put a smile on his. 

He had been reluctant when they had to part ways since he had enjoying spending time with Clark. All he could think about was how he could see Clark again. These accidental meetings were just not going to do. 

_Because you have a bet to win._ That too. He also just wanted to see Clark again. _No, Queen, don’t go there. Remember the last time you attempted to put your heart out there when it came to Clark Kent? You got rejected … shot down. Don’t let him get that power again._

Though he knew his inner voice was right, he just couldn’t help the direction in which he was going. He didn’t get to ponder his thoughts much because that’s when Alden and Geoffrey found him. 

Immediately they started chatting about the upcoming Halloween party. 

_The Halloween party._ It had completely slipped Ollie’s mind. And he found he had the perfect excuse to see Clark again. 

Meanwhile, Clark was brooding. He was still dumbstruck with his developing feelings for Oliver. At this point, he was certain he had some serious issues … he seemed to have a pattern … one which involved him falling in love with people he couldn’t have. 

First, it was Lana … she was always out of his reach and even when they tried to date, he had screwed it up. Now Oliver … of all the people he had to get a crush on, it had to be the most popular guy in the entire school. 

_I’m so stupid._ Oliver was nice enough to him but there was no way he would ever see him in that way. He was deluding himself in thinking there was a chance for more with the blond. 

Why would he want a simple farm boy when he could have anyone in the school? 

Dejected, he was walking around when Lex caught up to him. 

“Hey Lex,” he greeted him. 

“Hey Clark,” his friend replied. 

They chatted a bit and Lex immediately caught on to the fact that he was off. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He tried to play it off but Lex wasn’t fooled. 

Finally he spilled the truth. 

“I think I’m bisexual,” he admitted. 

“You think?” Lex questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay, I know,” Clark corrected. 

“Interesting,” Lex replied. “So what’s the problem?” His eyes widened quickly, after watching Clark’s expression. “You wouldn’t happen to have found that out by actually being attracted to someone, would you?” he asked after a moment. 

Clark nodded slowly, not trusting himself to respond. 

“Wow,” Lex mused. Blue-gray eyes met his green ones. “I still don’t see the problem.” 

“It’s just … different,” he said, having a hard time explaining it. He certainly was not ready to admit to Lex that it was Oliver he was attracted to. 

Lex nodded sympathetically. “I suppose it is, coming from your background,” he said thoughtfully. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of … you know that, right?” 

“I guess,” Clark said doubtfully. He sighed. “I am not embarrassed … I just don’t know how to process it all.” 

“If you need someone to talk to, I’m here,” Lex offered. 

Clark grinned. “You know … you remind me of a friend of mine from Smallville …”

“Really?” Lex seemed amused. 

“Yeah, her name is Chloe,” Clark stated. 

“I remind you of a girl?” Lex asked, barely suppressing a laugh, “Thanks, Clark, thanks a lot.”

“No, not like that!” Clark protested, his face heating up. “I mean, like, the two of you are both really good listeners. That’s all.” 

“I figured,” Lex responded, eyes shining in mirth. 

The pair continued to talk amicably and Clark was relieved that Lex didn’t push him on the mystery man he had a crush on. He was very supportive and Clark was happy that he had made a good friend. 

What shocked him even further was how supportive Lex was. He found out when he showed up in his dorm room the following afternoon with a big box. 

“What is this?” he asked, bewildered, watching Lex set down the box on his bed. 

“This is me helping you come to terms with your sexuality,” Lex announced. He started handing him items and Clark was positive he had never turned that red in his life. 

“Lex!” he exclaimed, shocked when he saw the magazines. Along with the magazines were some Playboy issues. 

“That is for the straight side,” Lex told him. Seeing Clark’s horrified expression, he sighed, “Clark, you’re sixteen years old. It’s a crime for you _not_ to know these things. I don’t suppose you’re going to talk about it with your mother so I’m your best bet,” he finished. 

Clark nodded wordlessly, too stunned. 

Lex kept pulling out items and along with it was a book called “Sex for Dummies”. 

“There’s stuff about gay sex in there too,” Lex said, with a grin. Someone was having way too much fun with this. 

“I don’t know whether to thank you or smack you,” Clark said, gazing at the book skeptically. 

“You need to be prepared,” Lex explained. With a smirk, he added, “Speaking of preparation …” 

He pulled out a bottle and Clark’s face drained of color upon reading the label and choked on air. 

“Trust me, Clark,” Lex responded, not the least bit bothered at Clark’s embarrassment. “You need this if you ever plan to lose that virginity of yours.” 

“How did you know I was a virgin?” Clark questioned. 

“You’re way too shy about the sex topic,” Lex pointed out. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“And who says that my first time will be with a guy anyway?” Clark demanded, finally regaining control of the English language. 

“Juts in case,” Lex replied. “It’s good to have it.” 

Clark groaned and Lex just was amused. With Lex Luthor, Clark never knew what to expect. 

But Lex was right … he couldn’t talk to his mom about this and even if his dad was alive, he wouldn’t want to discuss his interest in _men_ to him. That was just a weird conversation. Pete and Chloe wouldn’t be the best advice givers on this topic either. 

Fortunately, Lex was around when he made his discovery. 

It was nice to know that he wasn’t completely alone. 

After Lex left, Clark was tempted to look at some of the stuff he had brought by but instead, just put in a drawer. 

“Oh Lex,” he said softly, smiling to himself, as he shut the drawer. He was definitely one of a kind. 

That evening, he worked on his application for the paper and spoke to his mom, who was pleased to hear how well he was settling in. 

He went to bed that night with pleasant thoughts in his mind, having been cheered up by both Lex and his mother. His unrequited feelings nagged at him but he managed to ignore them. 

Pushing Oliver Queen out of his mind was easier said than done though. It seemed as if the fates didn’t want him to get a moment’s rests either. Because the blond wasn’t in his thoughts, he was there in person. 

He was the first person Clark ran into Monday morning before classes. Having forgotten to set his alarm clock, he had overslept and had to grab a quick breakfast before heading to class. 

On his way there, he heard his name being called. Seeing Oliver, he stopped and waited. 

“Clark,” Oliver said, “I was looking for you at breakfast … I was surprised I didn’t see you there.”

 _He was looking for me?_ Clark had to stop the goofy grin that threatened to come up at the idea. 

“I kinda overslept,” he admitted sheepishly. “What’s up?” 

“Well, I wanted to tell you about a Halloween party that is coming up,” Oliver replied. “I was hoping you’d like to go.”

“A Halloween party?” Clark repeated. He had completely forgotten that Halloween was coming up. 

Ollie smiled. “Yeah, so what do you say?” He paused. “And of course, your friend Lex is invited too.” 

Clark couldn’t help the smile that came up at his words. At least he was making an effort. He didn’t know if he should go the party but he didn’t know how to say “no” to Oliver. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he didn’t’ want to say “no”. 

So he didn’t. 

“I’d like that,” Clark told him. “I’ll be there.” 

“Wonderful,” Oliver said, handing him two envelopes. “The details are inside. It is a costume party so dress up.” 

Clark cringed and Oliver chuckled. 

“Have a nice day, Clark,” Oliver said and headed off in the opposite direction. 

“You too,” he called before going to his class. 

A Halloween party. Interesting. It would be a good way to meet some people and if Lex agreed to come, then he would have some company. Plus, he’d get to see Oliver, which was always a bonus. 

He only hoped that Lex would agree though. 

After Clark’s second class, which he had with Lex, they didn’t get much of a chance to talk but he did manage to bring it up during brunch. He quickly told Lex the news and his friend listened as he gave him the details. Handing him the envelope containing the invitation, Clark looked at him hopefully. 

Lex observed the invitation and frowned. “Clark,” he said slowly. 

“I know, I know you don’t like Oliver,” Clark said hastily. “But I’ll be there and I thought it’d be fun …”

“It’s not that I don’t want to go,” Lex interrupted, “It’s just that I _can’t_. I’m going to be out of town that weekend.” 

“Out of town?” Clark echoed. 

Lex was quick to tell him about a conference … something science related and Clark was disappointed to hear it was the same weekend of the party. 

“Clark, I hated this school,” Lex said honestly. “I was looking for a chance to get out. I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault,” Clark replied, forcing a smile. “You didn’t know.” 

“You should go though,” Lex advised. 

“I probably won’t,” Clark responded. “I’d be out of place … I don’t know anyone.” 

“You know Oliver,” Lex reminded him. “Who seems really eager for you to come.”

“I doubt he’ll even notice I’m there,” Clark said disbelievingly. 

“He went out of his way to invite you and he even invited me, who he doesn’t really like,” Lex argued. “I don’t think he does that for anyone.” 

“We’ll see,” Clark said. 

“I’ll help you pick out a costume,” Lex told him. 

“ _If_ I go, I’ll take you up on that offer,” Clark retorted. 

However, he remembered Oliver’s smile as he handed him the invitation and he knew that there really was no debate. He was going to that party. 

Now he just had to figure out a costume.


	7. Chapter 7

After classes, Clark managed to finish his journalism application. They were already well into the semester and he wanted to get involved in the paper as soon as possible. 

He stopped by the office to drop if off and fortunately, the editor-in-chief was there. They spent a few minutes talking and he was able to look through his application on the spot. As he had said before, they were in need of help and he managed to get on. 

Clark was told about the meetings and he knew that this would be a time commitment but he didn’t mind. It would be a busy year, as he had SATs too but he knew that he would find a way to balance his time. 

Promising to be at the first meeting, he left. 

Where he promptly ran into Oliver. 

“It seems that this is one of our spots,” Oliver quipped, with a grin. 

“Careful, Oliver,” Clark teased, “If I didn’t know better, I may think you’re stalking me.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t know better then,” Oliver suggested, with a wink. 

“Why, Oliver Queen, what would people say?” Clark said, trying to refrain from blushing. “Stalking underclassman … I’d have higher hopes for our student body president.” 

“I’m sure they’d be shocked,” Oliver agreed. “Until they saw you and then they’d stalk you too.” 

“Too?” Clark asked, with a raised eyebrow. “Does this mean you admit to the stalking?” 

“I never denied it in the first place,” Oliver pointed out, smirking. 

This time, Clark couldn’t stop the blush that flooded his cheeks.

“So,” he said, clearing his throat, “Have you decided on a costume for the party?” 

“I have,” Oliver confirmed. His eyes twinkled mischievously. “Not that I’m going to tell you … you’ll have to wait like the rest of the world until the day of the party.” 

“Guess I’ll definitely have to show up then,” Clark remarked. 

“Was there any doubt?” Oliver questioned. 

“Well, Lex can’t come,” Clark told him. 

“You’re still coming though right?” Oliver asked. 

Clark was taken aback to hear a note of worry in the blonde’s voice. 

“Probably,” Clark replied. He paused. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“There’ll be tons of other people,” Oliver assured him. “Besides, even if Lex isn’t there … you’ll know me … we can hang out.” 

“I don’t need you to babysit me, Oliver,” Clark replied with a smile. 

“It’s not babysitting if I want to hang out with you,” Oliver retorted. “Don’t sell yourself short, Clark … you’re great company and I enjoy spending time with you.” 

_Oliver, why do you have to keep fueling my crush?_ This was not what he needed. The blond’s words were going directly to his heart. 

“You’ll be there then?” Oliver wanted to know, oblivious to his thoughts. 

“I’ll be there,” Clark responded. 

“Wonderful,” Oliver said, pleased. “I’ll see you later then.” 

Clark nodded and watched him walk away before heading back to his room. 

On his walk back, he was thinking of Oliver and the upcoming party. He had to find the perfect costume, that much he was certain. 

Halloween was in two weeks so he had time but he knew that the good costumes would be gone fast so he had to act quickly. 

Which was how Lex ended up being dragged to downtown Metropolis the following weekend to help Clark pick out a costume. 

His friend had a car on campus, which he hadn’t known about before but it was useful and got them to the costume store. Lex didn’t even make fun of him _that_ much when he begged him for his help in finding the right costume. 

“What exactly are you looking for?” Lex questioned as they searched through the various costumes. 

“I’m not really sure,” Clark said, shrugging. 

“Good to hear that you have something solid to work off of,” Lex said sarcastically. 

“That’s why you’re here!” Clark responded cheerfully. 

Lex chuckled and shook his head. “Okay, come along … we need to get you a costume and I don’t plan to spend the rest of my life in this store.” 

Laughing, Clark followed him as they went through several costumes. None of them seemed right though. Lex made a few jokes when they saw a Prince Charming costume, which Clark vetoed immediately. 

While it was funny at first, Clark grew frustrated at his inability to find the right costume. He didn’t know what he was looking for. Lex was patient with him but he wished he could just get this over with. 

“Maybe we can go to another store?” Lex offered. 

“I think we may have to,” Clark said miserably. “I’m sorry,” he added a moment later. 

“What for?” Lex questioned, confused. 

“For wasting your time,” Clark replied, frowning. 

“You’re not wasting my time,” Lex assured him. “I knew perfectly well this could be a long outing when I agreed to help you.” He paused. “Look, I can see this is getting to you. How about we take a break and get some coffee or something? Then we can go this other store and try again?” 

“Sounds good,” Clark said gratefully, a smiling emerging on his face once more. 

Exchanging smiles, they headed out, finding a nearby Starbucks where they could sit and just hang out for a bit. 

Once again, they went back to the costume hunt, trying out a different store. Much to Clark’s disappointment, they had the generic variety that the other one did. He was going to give up hope completely when a particular costume caught his eye. 

Making his way toward it, he picked up the bag, the picture on the cover intriguing him. 

“Will Scarlet,” Lex read from next to him. 

“He’s from the Robin Hood mythos,” Clark recalled. Robin Hood made him think of archery, which made him immediately think of Oliver. 

“It’s a nice costume,” Lex commented. 

“It really is,” Clark agreed. The costume was beautiful, that was definitely true. 

“And I like red,” Clark mused aloud. 

“You’ll also be unique,” Lex noted. “I can’t see anyone showing up as Will Scarlet. Try it on.” 

“K,” Clark said and went to one of the dressing rooms. He was actually pleased with the way it looked and when he showed Lex, his friend also gave his approval. 

That was enough for him. He bought the costume and was extremely relieved that he found something that was okay. 

Privately, he wondered what Oliver would think of his costume. He couldn’t help it. Even when he tried to push the blonde out of his thoughts, he always found his way back to the forefront of his mind. 

Oliver had even said he _wanted_ to spend time with Clark at the party. _Don’t get your hopes up, Kent … once he sees all those other people clamoring for his attention, he’s probably going to forget that you exist._

As disappointed as he was with that thought and the probability that was what would actually happen, he decided to be optimistic. Even if Oliver didn’t pay attention to him, he would go and have fun. 

At Smallville, he had always faded into the background but he didn’t have to do that here. It was a fresh start and at Excelsior, there wasn’t any weekly meteor freak incidents, so there was no worries about accidentally revealing his abilities. 

_My abilities._ He had barely thought of them … he had been super careful over the past few weeks but being careful had become second nature to him. It was just natural and he was surprised that he hadn’t used them in a while. 

_That’s not a bad thing._ No, it wasn’t. He didn’t have to lie to anybody about what they thought they saw or make excuses to why he was at someplace at a certain time. It was perfect. But he vowed to himself to never forget that he _had_ them. That way, he wouldn’t slip up at all. 

There were only a few people who knew of his origins, two of them being his mother and grandfather. Fooling William Clark was just not within the realm of possibilities. To his credit, he had taken it well and it had actually helped fix the father-daughter relationship, which pleased Clark immensely. 

Outside of family, the only person who knew was Pete Ross. But he had confidence that his best friend in Smallville wouldn’t tell anyone. 

Now he just had to make sure didn’t do anything stupid. _Don’t stress … everything will be just fine._

He hoped so. 

Yet, when he tried to ignore those thoughts, he only started thinking of Ollie again. 

All in all, the following week was not easy for him. He was excited for the party but he was also a bit nervous too. 

Looking at the invitation, he had found that it was a joint party between Excelsior and Illyria Prepatory, which was an all-girls boarding school. It was going to be held at the ballroom at Excelsior. 

A journalism meeting in the middle of the week temporarily distracted him but whenever he wasn’t busy with school or the paper, his mind drifted back to the party and to Oliver. 

Lex left Friday right after classes ended but he told Clark that he’d be fine when he expressed anxiety over the party at lunch. 

He had told his mom about the party over the phone and she sounded excited, not to mention relieved, that he was getting settled so well. The separation was difficult but they were both coping. 

It helped that he would see her during Thanksgiving. But even the holiday, which fell on the 27th of November, was four weeks away and it seemed too long. On the phone he made sure to be strong because the last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him when she was across the country. 

Besides, he was looking forward to the party so he focused on that excitement. 

Halloween had conveniently fallen on a Friday so the party would take place that night. 

Clark didn’t have a lot of free time after class before he had to get ready. He showered and slipped into his costume, glancing at the mirror repeatedly before he got the nerve to leave the room. 

Finding the hall was easy enough and Clark was amazed when he entered. The decorations were outstanding, making every Smallville High dance he’d ever been to look like kiddie parties. 

There was already a decent amount of people there and Clark bit his lip, seeing all the unfamiliar faces. Taking a few steps inside, he couldn’t help but be nervous once more. Even when he had attended dances at Smallville, he had always known everyone and usually showed up with Pete and Chloe. 

Here, he was new … a complete stranger. His stomach was in knots and there was the temptation to just run. But he managed to overcome the urge and stayed. 

It turned out better than he expected. People were friendly enough and a few girls from Illyria flirted with him, which was a surprise. He even danced with a few of them and he found that he was having a good time. However, he couldn’t help but wonder where Oliver was. Though he tried to forget them, as the blond was probably busy socializing, the question kept coming back. 

He wouldn’t have to wonder for long though. 

After a few dances, he took a break to get some punch, his eyes wandering around the room until they accidentally locked onto a pair of brown ones from across the room. Suddenly Clark found that he couldn't breathe. 

Oliver … Oliver was there … dressed as Robin Hood. He looked gorgeous in his costume, which was topped off by a tiny green mask. The blond seemed stunned at his costume choice and his lips quickly curved into a smile. 

Clark found that he couldn’t move. His feet felt as if they were cemented to the ground. Seeing as he wasn’t moving, Oliver slowly began to close the distance between them. The brunet watched as Ollie moved gracefully through the crowd, his heart rate speeding up. No matter how many people tried to get his attention, Oliver’s gaze didn’t leave Clark’s face. 

The room was large and Oliver was halfway through. Clark smiled, ready to say something when a voice caught his attention. 

“Clark.” 

Turning toward the sound, the moment broken, he was surprised to see none other than Jason Teague, dressed as a vampire. 

“Jason,” he said, surprised. “Hi.” 

“Hey,” Jason replied. “I thought I recognized you and I had to come and say hi. I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“I thought it’d be fun,” Clark told him. 

“Well I’m glad you made it,” Jason responded. His eyes drifted over Clark’s body. “Great costume.” 

“I like red,” Clark offered lamely. 

“You look good in it,” Jason replied with a smile. It was a nice smile, sure, but it didn’t do anything for him. Not like Ollie’s smile. 

“It seems that you have showed up in a rather interesting costume yourself,” a voice interrupted. Both looked to see Oliver now by their side. “Should I warn the guests to protect their necks?” 

“You’ve always been a clown, haven’t you, Oliver?” Jason said, his smile more forced now. 

“I prefer to think of myself as entertaining,” Oliver said smoothly. “Really, it’s part of my charm.” 

His eyes met Clark’s. “I have to agree with him on the costume though … great choice.” 

“I didn’t know you’d be here as Robin Hood,” Clark said, suddenly shy. 

“I do like archery,” Oliver stated. “Robin Hood was one of my favorite stories when growing up.” 

Jason Teague had been long forgotten by both men, Clark only able to concentrate on the beautiful blond standing in front of him. 

“Come along, you promised me time together and I plan to collect,” Oliver said, with a teasing smile. 

“I don’t remember promising anything,” Clark said, amused. 

“It was implied,” Oliver replied, shrugging. “Besides, Robin Hood and Will Scarlet go hand in hand. Who are we to break tradition?” Turning to Jason with a superior smile, he added, “Enjoy the party, Jason.” 

As if remembering he was there, Clark turned and nodded. “Bye Jason.” 

Jason didn’t look pleased but couldn’t say anything to contrary. 

“See you later,” he was able to say before Clark was dragged away by Oliver. 

Oliver was quite pleased with himself. When he had seen Clark, his knees had almost given out on him. The younger man had showed up as Will Scarlet and that just filled him with giddiness … their costumes had been coordinated. 

He felt extremely dorky thinking that but he couldn’t help it. As he made his way to Clark, he could feel the chemistry between them. 

Then Jason bloody Teague had interrupted. And he wondered how the hell they knew each other in the first place. 

Even though Clark had been polite, he got a slight thrill over the fact that Clark’s eyes hadn’t lit up for him the way it had when they had fallen on Ollie. 

The minute Oliver came into the conversation, Jason was ignored. _Take that Teague … don’t even try to beat me when it comes to Clark. He’s mine._

It was with great pleasure that he stole Clark away and the brunet had come willingly. Jason must’ve seen he was defeated and it was definitely a highlight of his night, falling behind seeing Clark’s costume. 

“Have you been having a good time so far?” Oliver asked his companion. 

“It’s been fun,” Clark admitted. 

“You sound surprised,” Oliver remarked. 

“I didn’t know what to expect really,” Clark told him, as they made their way around the room. “But people have been friendly.” 

It never failed to amaze him how _modest_ the brunet was. He was oblivious to how attractive he was but it only made him that much more appealing. 

“Have you looked in a mirror lately, Clark?” Oliver questioned. “I certainly wouldn’t blame those who are flocking your side.” 

“You’re exaggerating,” Clark said, blushing. Oliver usually liked the bold, self-assertive type but he was drawn to Clark. 

“No, I’m just honest,” Oliver retorted. 

Clark felt his face warm again and wished that Oliver didn’t have such a strong effect on him. He felt a little bad for unintentionally ignoring Jason but when he was around Oliver Queen, it was like the rest of the world just didn’t exist. 

He saw there were several people vying for Oliver’s attention but the blond’s attention was completely devoted to Clark. It was an intense feeling and Clark knew that more than a few people were wondering who he was and what was so special about him. 

But their curious glances didn’t even bother him. Not when he was chatting happily with Oliver. 

They stopped in front of two other guys, who Clark recognized as the people he had rescued Lex from. His stomach tightened. 

“Wow,” one of them said, “You guys ended up in similar outfits!” 

“Coincidence,” Oliver said. “Or maybe it was fate,” he finished, throwing a wink at Clark. 

Clark smiled at Oliver and turned back to his friends. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Oliver said immediately. “This is Geoffrey, and this is Alden. Guys, Clark Kent.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Clark said politely. 

“You too,” Geoffrey replied. 

Fortunately, they didn’t stay long. 

“I’ll see you two later,” Oliver told them and he took Clark, and much to his relief, they took off. 

Clark was introduced all around and he almost felt like Oliver’s date, a thought that had his stomach doing flips. _Don’t go there, Clark. You’ll only get hurt in the end._

Though he did wonder why Oliver was paying so much attention to him, refusing to leave his side for even a second. 

“You know, you don’t have to stay with me, right?” he asked quietly. “I was doing fine before you showed up.” 

Oliver peered into his expression and smiled. 

“Clark,” he said calmly. “I _like_ spending time with you. Unless, of course, you want to mingle and are trying not to hurt my feelings.” 

“Oh no,” he said quickly. “I just … didn’t want to hog your time.”

“Then we don’t have any issues,” Oliver proclaimed. “Because I’d rather be with you than anyone of them.” They headed outside for a breather and Clark stared out into the night sky, finding the silence between them comfortable as opposed to awkward. 

“It’s a nice night,” Oliver said, breaking the silence. 

“It is,” Clark agreed, meeting his eyes. 

“I want you to know that I’ve had a great time with you, Clark,” Oliver said and one look into his eyes and Clark knew that he was speaking the truth. 

“I have had fun with you too,” Clark replied. “Though I did hear some speculation about our costumes,” he added, smiling to show that he was just kidding. 

“It’s not our fault that we’re apparently mentally connected,” Oliver told him. “You do look great in that costume,” he added. 

“Thanks,” Clark replied. “You look good too.” 

The look in Ollie’s eyes took Clark’s breath away. Unconsciously, he took a few steps toward the blonde, and Oliver closed the remaining distance. His eyes drifted to his lips and when he moved back to Oliver’s eyes, he saw that they were darker than before. 

Clark wondered if Ollie’s lips were as soft as they looked. _Just a few more inches … and I could find out._

The thoughts didn’t scare him … it was what he had wanted for a while but to be so close was driving him crazy. 

Oliver’s expression was serious as well, his eyes searching Clark’s, as if looking for a sign. The hope emerged in his eyes proved that he had found what he was looking for. 

Clark wasn’t sure who moved first but before he could think, his lips were on Oliver’s, engaging them in their first kiss. 

And it was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss started off sweet and gentle but it didn’t stay that way for long. Oliver’s hands found their way to his waist and the Clark encircled his arms around Oliver’s back, pressing them closer together. 

He easily lost himself in Oliver’s embrace, delighting in the pleasure that his soft lips were bringing him. A part of him could hardly believe that this was happening, that he was really kissing Oliver Queen. The blond was the most amazing kisser that Clark had ever had the pleasure of locking lips with and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was a dream. 

Anybody could walk out and see them but neither of them were paying attention to the outside world, too caught up with one another to really care. 

A need for air separated them but they didn’t make a move to leave each other’s embrace.

 _Oliver and I kissed._ That was the only thought that was running through Clark’s mind as he stared deep into the blond’s eyes, which were darkened with lust. 

Oh God … Oliver and he _kissed_. He had kissed a guy and while he had accepted he was bisexual, the reality of the situation came crashing down on him all at once. 

It was too much for him to handle. They were just getting to be _friends_ … how could they move this quickly? 

Why would Oliver kiss him anyway? Did he like him like that? What would come of this? 

Thoughts were spinning through Clark’s head and he just couldn’t take it. 

“Clark?” Oliver said softly, gaining his attention. Seeing the worry in his green eyes, he frowned. 

But before he could ask, Clark stepped back, taking a few steps away from Oliver. The blond tilted his head in confusion. 

“Clark,” he tried again but Clark just shook his head. 

“I need to go,” he muttered. “I’m sorry,” he added. Turning around, he rushed back into the party before Oliver could say another word. He quickly made his way through the crowd and went out the main exit. 

Finding an empty spot and making sure there wasn’t anyone there, he sped back to his room. 

When he finally entered his room, he collapsed on the bed. Running away wasn’t a move he was particularly proud of but he couldn’t deal with everything.

One thing was certain … he had a lot to think about. 

It had taken about a minute after Clark left before Oliver regained his senses. He had just been staring at the spot where Clark had previously stood, too shocked at the turn of events. 

But the second he regained control, he was taking off after Clark. Much to his disappointment, the brunet was long gone. He didn’t even bother checking the party at first. Instead, he opted to getting out the main entrance but Clark was no longer there and he was nowhere in sight. 

Heading back inside, he did a halfhearted search of the crowd. Some people were pleased he was finally alone again but he paid them no heed. Clark had run away from him … that was just something he couldn’t wrap his mind around. 

The kiss they shared had been completely unplanned and it had blown him away. Clark Kent was an incredible kisser and Oliver had felt more with that one kiss than he had ever felt with anyone before. 

Too bad it resulted in Clark running away. Clark had seemed to be enjoying the kiss as he much as he had and the fact that he couldn’t even stick around was a downer. 

_I’m going to talk to him soon,_ he silently vowed. It was likely the brunet had gone back to his room but he didn’t want to stalk him down. That wasn’t his style. But that didn’t mean he was going to let this go. 

How he managed to be cool for the rest of the night, he didn’t know. His interest in the party died the minute Clark had left. 

Yet leaving early was not an option … he had already stirred questions by hanging out exclusively with Clark. He needed to live up to at least some part of his reputation. 

Even as he mingled, though, his thoughts never strayed far from Clark. _Nice going Queen … how the hell are you going to get him into bed if he runs away after a mere kiss?_

The bet again. He kept forgetting about that. A surge of guilt ran through his veins at the idea of manipulating Clark. Remembering the brunet’s warm, _innocent_ smile, Oliver felt like a horrible person. 

_I have feelings for him._ This had gone further than just a bet … he had actually started to _care_ for Clark. Nothing good could come of this. 

But he still had to win the bet. Didn’t he? A part of him just wanted to tell Jason to go screw himself, hand over the cash and the keys and forfeit. Because an image of a betrayed Clark was making his way into the forefront of his mind and causing that kind of pain for the younger man was making him sick inside. 

If Clark ever found out about the bet, he would _hate_ him. The idea of Clark hating him upset him more than he thought it would. 

What could he do now? Even though cutting off the bet was right, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

First, he had to talk to Clark about the kiss and what it meant for them, what it meant to _him_. 

He’d deal with Jason Teague later. 

Oliver didn’t know that he wouldn’t see Clark all weekend. The brunette did an effective job of evading him and it was almost as if he disappeared off the planet. 

At the back of his mind, Clark knew that avoiding the situation would not make things better but he couldn’t bring himself to face Ollie just yet. 

If Lex was there, he would hang out with him and he _knew_ Oliver wouldn’t approach him but being all alone, he made himself open to Ollie finding him. The blond didn’t seem like the type who hid from confrontation so the only way to avoid Ollie was to not let the other man find him. 

He was successful. It helped that he had a bunch of studying to do and he was very discreet when getting food. 

When Monday morning rolled around, Clark was relieved. He met up with Lex for breakfast, who immediately asked about the party. 

“It was okay,” he said, purposely remaining vague. “How was your conference?” he asked, wanting to change the topic. 

“Oh, I had a great time,” Lex said enthusiastically and started telling him all the details and the people he met. 

Clark was genuinely interested in the trip but he did ask more questions so he could keep the conversation away from him. 

They finished up breakfast and got up to go to their classes when Clark felt a prickling in the back of his neck. Someone was watching him. Turning, he froze when he saw Oliver looking at him. The blond was with a group of friends but his intense gaze was focused on Clark. 

“Clark?” Lex’s voice brought him back to reality and he quickly looked back at his friend, his eyes wide. 

Lex followed his previous gaze and his eyebrows rose at seeing Oliver. 

“Want to tell me why Oliver Queen is looking at you like that?” Lex asked curiously. 

“Not sure,” Clark lied. He stood up. “Come on, let’s get out of here … we need to be at class soon enough anyway.” 

Lex pursed his lips but followed him out anyway. Once they were in the hallways, he made it clear that the subject wasn’t dropped. 

“Clark, last time I checked, you said Oliver and you were buddies,” Lex remarked. “Why were you so eager to run away from him then?” 

“I wasn’t running away from _him_ ,” Clark protested. 

“Tell me the truth,” Lex said, suddenly serious, “Did he hurt you?” 

“No!” Clark exclaimed, horrified where Lex’s thoughts were going. “Never … we just … he … I … Lex, we _kissed_ ,” he finished, just deciding to blurt it out. Fortunately for him, there wasn’t anyone around to hear his declaration. 

Lex was silent for a whole minute after that, his expression revealing his extreme shock at the revelation. 

“You _kissed_?” Lex echoed. 

“Are you angry?” Clark asked in a small voice. 

“Angry?” Lex repeated. Then he shook his head. “No, why would I be angry? I’m surprised, yes …” He shook his head, suddenly laughing, “ _He_ is the reason you found out you’re bisexual, right? I can’t believe I didn’t put the clues together earlier.” 

Clark blushed and nodded. “Yeah …” 

The bell rang, cutting off their conversation. 

“Okay, we have to get to class but we’re going to talk about this later,” Lex told him. 

Agreeing, Clark headed toward his class, a little relieved that Lex knew the truth. He didn’t like keeping this stuff to himself. 

Lex didn’t get to ask more questions until after school though. Clark didn’t want to talk about it at lunch because the last thing he wanted was for someone to overhear. The gossip would spread and that would be bad. 

“So,” Lex said when they were finally alone. “Oliver Queen, huh?” 

“Oliver Queen,” Clark confirmed, with a wry smile. He told him what happened, giving him the details about the party and the events leading to the kiss. 

“And you ran away?” Lex concluded incredulously. 

“I avoided him all weekend too,” Clark admitted, shamefaced. 

“That explains why he was looking at you like that,” Lex marveled. “You may be the first person to ever run away from Oliver Queen.” 

“It was stupid, I know, but I panicked,” Clark said, sighing. 

“It was your first kiss with a guy,” Lex said, shrugging. “I don’t blame you for freaking out. You’re _just_ coming to terms with your sexuality … everything must be going a little too fast.” 

“It is!” Clark agreed, nodding, happy that someone was able to put his emotions into words. 

Lex’s lips quirked into a smile. “I don’t think avoiding him is the best course of action,” Lex advised. “Oliver is not the type to give up. You either face him or he will find a way to track you down. I think it would be more to your advantage if you chose the time and place of your meeting.” 

“I know you’re right but I need more time,” Clark replied. “I don’t know what to say to him.” 

“Well, it’s pretty obvious what he’s going to want to talk about,” Lex pointed out. “What the kiss meant to you … so … what did it mean?” 

“I liked it,” Clark said softly. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Lex asked. “If he didn’t like it, he would probably just ignore you but it seems from the way he was looking at you, he’s not quite ready to let go yet. It probably meant something to him too.” 

“Yeah, but let’s be realistic Lex,” Clark responded. “What can we do about it? Start a relationship? This is Oliver Queen. I may be new but he has a reputation.”

“He’s different with you,” Lex reminded him. 

“With _me_ ,” Clark said, emphasizing the word. “He’s still the same cynical jerk around everyone else. How do I know which person is real? Besides, why are you defending him anyway? He’s been a jerk to you forever!” 

“Actually I’m kind of amused with this whole situation,” Lex confessed. 

“Why?” Clark asked curiously. 

“Clark, you have Oliver Queen jumping through hoops for you,” Lex replied. “He’s already showing you a side of him that he doesn’t show to anyone … and then at a very popular dance, he ditches everyone to hang out with you. If you ask me, he was really jealous of Jason and wanted to keep you by his side.” 

“These two sides make me nervous though,” Clark said, “I mean, what if he does want more? We can’t just be in a relationship … and I can’t hide it either.” 

“Clark, you’re making a lot of assumptions without talking to him,” Lex noted. 

“I just want to figure out everything in my head before I face him,” Clark told him. 

“I’d be nervous about the two sides too,” Lex agreed. “Sure, he’s nice enough to you but he still has an “image” to keep up. I don’t want to see you get caught up with that drama.” 

“I don’t want to _get_ caught up with that drama,” Clark said, frowning. 

“If you decide to do _anything_ with Oliver, you have to know there are a lot of risks involved,” Lex cautioned. “Are you willing to put your heart on the line?” 

Clark pondered Lex’s question silently. Ollie and he hardly knew each other … was he willing to risk his heart? On his end, there were already feelings. 

Hell, he didn’t even know if Ollie felt anything with that kiss … he seemed to be enjoying it too but what if he just thought it was a good kiss? What if right now he was worried that Clark was making too much of it? 

Maybe he should just get it over with … that way he would not be spending time wondering what Oliver was thinking. 

Yet the stronger part of him was urging him to wait. 

_Just a few more days,_ he decided. _I’ll straighten out my thoughts by then and I will go talk to him._

In theory, that was a good plan. But plans tended to not work out as expected. 

The avoiding part was easy. On weekdays, it was a snap. Ollie and he had no classes together and their own classes were on opposite sides of the school. The only chance for interaction was in the cafeteria and he was always with Lex and Ollie wouldn’t try to pull him away then. His friends were constantly watching him, especially after the Halloween party, so he couldn’t. 

Things were going well for now. 

At least for him. 

Oliver was extremely frustrated at Clark’s avoidance tactics. Short of just going to visit him in his room, he didn’t know what to do. While he was upset at Clark for ducking him instead of facing what happened, he couldn’t bring himself to go to the brunet’s room because he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

Much to his dismay, Clark had gotten under his skin and he hated it. Especially since the younger man seemed to not want anything to do with him. 

Somehow, he had made himself scarce in the school and when Oliver did see him, he was with Lex. He certainly couldn’t approach the two of them without starting a round of rumors in the school. 

Already, he had gotten questions about the dance. There were a few guys asking him what he was doing with the new kid. Alden and Geoffrey didn’t bother because they figured it was a part of his plan for winning the bet. But the rest didn’t know a thing. 

Ollie managed to brush it off, giving a few excuses, and they all worshiped him so nobody thought to question it. 

His friends noticed his change of behavior and they decided that what they all needed was a night out. 

“Ollie,” Alden told him. “People are going to notice you slipping … you’re going to have to get that Kent kid off your mind. A night of partying is exactly what the doctor ordered.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said reluctantly. He was the one who told Clark that image was everything … he had to keep his up. 

That’s how he ended up at a nearby club with a fake ID. His usual crowd followed him there and they got in without a problem. 

He’d always looked older than his age and once he presented an ID, there were no questions asked. There were plenty of women who were drawn to him the minute he entered and normally, he would’ve been having a great time. 

These weren’t normal circumstances. The real reason he came was just to satisfy others and really, to get his mind off Clark. He wasn’t very successful in the latter. 

In fact, he downright failed. All he could think about was Clark. No matter how many women he danced with, his thoughts always strayed back to the brunet. 

Ollie was impressed with himself for putting up an act with his friends. But then again, his entire life was an act. The only person he had come close to letting in was … Clark. 

_No, don’t think of him. He is probably not even thinking of you. Don’t do this to yourself, Queen._

True, that was very true. He had come to have a good time and damn it, he was going to. After a few drinks, he felt loosened up but the night still felt like it was dragging on. 

Finally, he had enough. 

Giving his friends an excuse, he took off, saying that he would see them back at school. They protested, of course, but there was nothing they said or did could change his mind. 

Walking out, he pulled out his cell phone, ready to call a cab. There was no way he was going to drink and drive. He had made a lot of stupid decisions in his youth but getting himself killed before his eighteenth birthday was not in the plan. 

Distracted, he moved away from the entrance. He never saw it coming. A strong hand was on his neck and he was pulled into an alley. 

His heart sped up but before he could even move, he was pressed against a wall and cold metal was pressed against his head. 

“Give me all your money,” he heard a gruff voice say. 

_Oh shit._ He was in trouble now. 

Ollie could only hope he would get out alive. 

Back at Excelsior, Clark was feeling stupid. He had effectively been avoiding Ollie and now he was regretting it. Lex had been right … he should’ve just _talked_ to him. 

_Better late than never,_ he decided and moved to find Oliver. Where would the blond be anyway? Ollie had given him his room number so he checked there first. Much to his disappointment, he was in. 

He wasn’t in any of his usual hangout spots either and he couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. 

When he was wandering the school, he ran into none other than Jason. 

“Clark,” he said, surprised. “I’m so glad to see you.” 

“Have you seen Oliver?” Clark blurted out, not caring about their rivalry. 

Jason frowned. “No, not recently. Rumor has it that he was going out to party in downtown Metropolis.”

Then why did he have this funny feeling in his stomach? 

“Give me all your money.” 

Clark’s eyebrows furrowed. Where did that come from? That voice wasn’t Jason’s but to his horror, he heard Ollie’s voice following it, sounding scared. 

Not dwelling on his new power, he turned to Jason. 

“I gotta go,” he said. Oliver was in danger. 

Before Jason could say anything, he walked away quickly and once he was alone, he shifted into superspeed, running as fast as he could toward the noise. 

Upon reaching an alley near a club, his heart nearly stopped at seeing Oliver with a gun to his head. 

“Look, you can have the money,” Oliver was saying. “Just … please let me go.” 

“All you pretty, spoiled rich boys,” the guy was saying. “I should teach you a lesson, brat.” 

“Let him go,” Clark demanded. 

Both turned toward him, Ollie’s eyes going wide upon seeing Clark. 

“Clark, get out of here,” Oliver told him. 

“Well, well, well,” the man said. “Another one of your type.” He was taller than them both and bulkier too but Clark wasn’t afraid. 

“Leave him alone,” Oliver interjected, almost begging. “He’s innocent.” 

“None of you rich brats are ever innocent,” the other man hissed. 

Before either of them could blink, he shifted his gun and fired a bullet at Clark. The brunet could barely think let alone move and the bullet hit him. 

“What the …?” the man said when he saw Clark still standing and this spurned Clark into action, knocking him out easily. 

“Clark!” Oliver said, freaked out. 

“Are you okay?” Clark asked gently, eying the unconscious man out of the corner of his eye warily. 

“Am I okay?” Oliver echoed. “You got shot! We need to get you to a hospital.” He reached for pockets, trying to find his cell phone. “We have to call 911.” 

“Oliver, I’m fine!” he said, trying to calm the blond down. Oliver froze and stared at him, looking at the hole in his shirt. 

Suddenly, he frowned. “You got shot … and yet you’re not bleeding.” 

Hearing noises, Clark bit his lip. 

“We need to get out of here,” Clark told him, not answering his question. He pulled Ollie into his arms before he could protest and sped back to Excelsior. 

It wasn’t the smartest move but he just wanted to get them both back to safety so he wasn’t really thinking. 

Upon reaching the school, he found an isolated place near their dormitory. Only when he stopped he saw how close he and Ollie were. 

Settling the blond down carefully, he met Ollie’s shocked gaze. 

“You okay?” he asked again and Ollie nodded wordlessly. 

“Clark,” Oliver tried but the brunet just shook his head. 

“I’ll see you later,” he told him and before he could even respond, he took off again, leaving behind one shocked Oliver Queen. 

Things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

_What the hell just happened here?_ It seemed that Clark Kent running away from him had become a pattern in their relationship. 

This time it was different though because tonight, Clark had saved his life. He always knew the brunet was special but apparently he was even more incredible than he previously thought. Not only could he deflect bullets but could run really fast. Within minutes, he had brought him back from downtown Metropolis back to Excelsior. 

That was just amazing. And Ollie still hadn’t figured out how Clark realized he was in danger in the first place! 

There were so many questions that he had and it was a bit frustrating to not have any answers. Slowly, he made his way back to his room, wanting to be alone. 

Once he got there, he tried to focus but it was difficult. He wondered what Clark was thinking at the moment. Was he nervous? Scared? Seeing his reactions to _Ollie’s_ reactions, he figured that he had not meant to reveal what he could do. 

Ollie silently vowed that the next time he saw Clark, he would assure the brunet that he would never tell his secret to anyone. 

_If you see him again, that is._ Oliver scowled. Of course he would see Clark again … whether or not the other man would talk to him … now that was the question. He wasn’t going down without a fight though. 

Now he just had to find out what to say to Clark when he finally saw him again. 

While Oliver was trying to figure out the right questions, Clark was desperately preparing answers. 

How could he even begin to explain this? The last time he had had to tell someone, it was Pete and that was because his friend had found his spaceship. He was threatening to turn it over and Clark had to tell him that it was his. 

Pete had freaked out but had grown to accept it with time. To his surprise, _Chloe_ had been the one to take it really well. When he was under the influence of red kryptonite, he had spilled it and she had been really excited. 

However, Chloe had been taken control of by some parasite and so she didn’t remember a thing. It was probably better that way anyway. She was, after all, a reporter by heart and it was good that she didn’t know. 

But how would Ollie react? 

There was no need to tell him everything … there was no _way_ he was going to tell him everything anyway. 

What would Ollie thinking about what he had seen already though? Did he think Clark was a freak? Clark’s heart clenched at the idea of Ollie being disgusted with him. 

Either way, he knew whatever chance he had with the blond was gone. If Oliver didn’t want anything after the kiss before, he definitely wouldn’t want to do anything now. 

Why would anyone want to be with someone like him? Especially when they were Oliver Queen and could have someone _normal_. Clark sighed sadly at the thought. He should be lucky if they could somehow be friends at the end of this mess. Anything more was just not in the cards. 

Besides, even if the whole revelation of his abilities hadn’t come about, Clark wasn’t sure if he wanted to move their relationship forward either. Lex said that Oliver acted differently around him but in public, he had his doubts. 

Ollie ignored everyone in favor for him at the party but Clark could tell that keeping up his reputation was important to him. He couldn’t risk opening himself up and getting hurt. It was worse now that Ollie knew what he could do … he was even more potentially vulnerable. 

The blond may have power over the entire school but he would _not_ have power over Clark. If he revealed his feelings, he would and that was unacceptable. 

Making the decision by himself was hard, but he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t talk to Lex about this so he had to do it on his own. It built character anyway … he couldn’t keep running to other people to make decisions on _his_ life. 

If it was a mistake, so be it, but it was his mistake to make. 

He went to bed early that night, tired from the long day. Sleep didn’t come easily and he spent most of the night tossing and turning. 

Never before had he been more relieved that it was Friday. 

Friday … one week since the party had happened … one week since that fateful kiss that sent him running out. He had only seen Ollie once and they didn’t even talk then. 

Clark would talk to him but it would be on his terms, not Oliver’s. After a lot of thinking, he knew what he was going to say. However, it was not possible for him to talk to the blond that day, even if he wanted to. 

Between classes and a journalism meeting, he was quite busy. He had some free time but used it to hang out with Lex instead. The confrontation, he figured, could wait until the weekend. 

On Saturday, he slept in a little bit and woke up refreshed and with a new determination. After getting dressed and a quick breakfast, he went on a search for Oliver. 

Finally, he spotted the blond, standing with a few friends at the other end up of the hall. He was going to move toward him but an all too familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“You know, I thought they made you wear uniforms at this joint … I’m a little bit disappointed, Kent.”

Spinning around, eyes wide, Clark could only stare as he came face to face with none other than Pete Ross. 

“Pete?” he said, unable to believe his best friend was actually there. 

“Well, I’m certainly not the Easter bunny,” Pete quipped. “And you’re clearly as eloquent as always.”

“Oh my god!” Clark exclaimed and pulled his friend into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here too,” a second voice and he looked to Pete’s left to see Chloe beaming at him. 

“Chloe,” he said, smiling warmly at the petite blonde. She practically jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. He may have settled into Excelsior but he missed both Chloe and Pete on more than one occasion. 

Pulling away, she grinned, “We decided to come surprise you for the weekend.”

“This is awesome,” Clark replied. 

“I really wanted to see you in the uniform though, Kent,” Chloe interrupted. 

“You should’ve come during the week then,” he teased, “It’s the weekend, Chlo … we don’t have to wear our uniforms 24/7 … thank god.”

He paused for a second. “Where are you guys staying?”

“My cousin, Lois, goes to Metropolis University,” Chloe answered, “We’re crashing with her. She has a car so she dropped us here and will pick us up later.”

Clark nodded, taking it in. “How long are you guys staying?” 

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Chloe told him and he grinned. 

“Hey Clark?” Chloe’s voice dropped to practically a whisper. “There is this guy standing a few feet away … does he know you?” 

Trying to be subtle and ignoring his nervousness at the possibility of Ollie approaching him now, he shifted slightly so he could look out of the corner of his eye. Much to his relief, it wasn’t Ollie … it was Lex, who was standing by his lockers, looking unsure of whether to approach but obviously trying not to stare. 

“Oh,” he said, relief evident in his tone, “That’s just Lex.”

“As in _Luthor_?” Pete interjected, looking disgusted. “How do you know that guy?”

“ _Lex_ is my friend,” Clark said sternly, clearly leaving no room for arguments, “And he’s not his father. He was my first friend in this school. I’m going to call him over and introduce you guys and you are going to be _nice_.”

Both of them nodded, seeing he wasn’t messing around. 

Turning, he waved and called out, “Hey Lex! You going to stand over there all day?”

Lex smirked and walked over to them. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You’re not,” Clark assured him. “Guys, this is Lex. Lex, this is Chloe and Pete, my two best friends from Smallville.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Pete managed and Clark was pleased with his friend. Chloe, on the other hand, beamed. 

“Thanks for making sure Clark’s not a loner!” Chloe said, a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Chloe!” Clark protested. 

Lex just laughed. “Well, I think he saved me from being a loner too so it works both ways.” He glanced at Pete and back at Chloe. “I’ve heard a lot about you two.”

“All good, I hope,” Chloe responded. 

“Of course,” Lex said politely. He smiled. “In fact, according to Clark, I’m a lot like you.” 

Chloe seemed pleased at that. “Well, then, you definitely can’t be bad.” She made his way to his side and to everyone’s surprise, hooked arms with him. “Come on, Lex, you can show me around.” 

She began to drag him off and Lex glanced over his shoulder, meeting Clark’s eyes. He gave him a nod of reassurance and seeing that, Lex allowed himself to be dragged away. 

Turning back to Pete, he grinned. “She’s one of a kind, isn’t she?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Pete agreed. “I think Lex is going to have his hands full with her. Think we should’ve warned him?”

“Nah,” Clark said, “I’m sure he can handle it.” They both laughed at that. 

Suddenly, Pete’s expression changed and Clark tilted his head curiously. “What’s up?”

“Kent, you seem to be popular in this school,” Pete remarked. “There’s some other guy staring at you now.”

 _Oh no._ This time, as he turned his head, he knew exactly what to expect. And he wasn’t wrong. He immediately met solid brown eyes, watching him carefully. Breaking the gaze, he turned back to Pete.

“Come on,” he said, “Let me show you around.” Then he purposely led him in the opposite direction. 

“Clark?” Pete said, “I take it that guy’s not a friend of yours.”

How to answer that? “It’s complicated,” Clark said finally. 

“Who is that anyway?” Pete wanted to know. 

“Oliver Queen,” Clark said absentmindedly. 

“Oliver Queen?” Pete repeated. He shook his head. “You do make a lot of interesting acquaintances.”

“I guess you can say that,” Clark chuckled. 

“And you seem to always clash with the blond, jock type,” Pete commented, nudging him playfully. Clark couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“I guess so.” There was an awkward silence, where neither one knew quite what to say.

“So,” Pete said, realizing that a change of topic was needed, “Show me around this place!”

Grateful, Clark smiled and began to explain what was what. Pete gave him the update on what was going in Smallville and for the next few hours, they laughed and talked. After the campus tour, they took a walk to downtown Metropolis to grab a bite to eat. They had long lost sight of Chloe and Lex but Clark knew they’d be fine with each other. 

Once back on school grounds, Pete asked to see his dorm room, so that’s where Clark led him. Pete was impressed with what he saw. 

“This is nice,” he said, taking a seat on the bed. 

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Clark replied. 

“Clark, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Pete said suddenly. 

“What’s up?” Clark questioned. 

“Oliver Queen,” he said simply. 

Clark forced himself not to react. “What about him?” 

“I’ve been wondering about him all afternoon,” Pete admitted, “I wanted to know why he gets such a reaction fro you … I mean, he was staring at you and you pretty much ran the other way.”

“I didn’t run!” Clark protested. Pete raised an eyebrow. 

“Clark, you practically dragged me of in another direction,” Pete pointed out. “I just … want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Clark assured him. 

“Are you sure?” Pete asked, worry evident in his expression. “That guy isn’t causing you too much trouble, is he?”

“No, Pete, he’s not,” Clark replied. Pursing his lips for a moment, he decided to tell him the truth. “Actually, the thing is …a few days ago … I saved his life. He’s seen me use my abilities.”

There was a silence and then Pete cursed. “That really sucks, Clark,” he said finally. “What are you going to do about it?”

“ I don’t know,” Clark responded. “I was going to confront him this morning but that’s when you and Chloe showed up. I guess I’m going to have to talk to him later on. I’m hoping he won’t blab … I don’t plan to tell him my secret or anything, of course.” He sighed, “I just don’t want to burden anyone else with the knowledge of my powers.”

Another pause and then he was surprised when Pete said, “You were never a burden to me.”

Meeting his gaze, Clark tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

“I said,” Pete repeated, in a louder, firmer tone, “You were never a burden to me. I know I reacted badly when I found out … the truth and you’ll never know how sorry I am for that. But I’m _honored_ to be in your trusted circle and know your secret. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Thanks, Pete,” Clark said gratefully, smiling at his childhood friend. 

Pete smiled back. Then he cleared his throat. “Anyway, enough of the girly moments.” 

Clark couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Good point. Let’s go find Lex and Chloe, shall we?”

“That’s a good idea,” Pete agreed. “Who knows how much trouble they’re getting into?”

“With Chloe around?” Clark said, “You really have to watch out.” Exchanging grins, they headed out, and after calling Lex’s cell phone, they tracked them down. 

They hung out for a bit and then Lois showed up so Chloe and Pete left, promising they’d be back the next day. 

Watching Chloe exchange a shy goodbye with Lex, Clark couldn’t help but smile. 

He was still smiling when they were gone and Lex looked at him. 

“What?” his friend asked. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clark replied with an innocent smile. 

“Uh, huh,” Lex said doubtfully. 

“So you and Chloe, huh?” he couldn’t help but say. 

“I knew it,” Lex said, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh come on, Lex,” Clark replied, nudging him lightly. “You guys spend the day together, exchange those _looks_ … can you blame a guy for being curious?”

“Well, it’s not like we knew where to find you,” Lex countered. 

“And you didn’t think of using a cell phone to try?” Clark shot back. He made a big show of taking out his phone. “Or maybe I missed the call … hmm … let’s see here …”

“All right, all right,” Lex interrupted before he could say anything else. “I like her, okay? We had a lot of fun today.”

“I knew that,” Clark said gleefully. He had to refrain from bouncing around. “I think she likes you too, you know.”

He was surprised to see a faint blush on Lex’s cheeks. “You think?”

“I know,” Clark confirmed. “Come on,” he added, “Let’s go get dinner. We can talk all about it then.”

Lex chuckled but didn’t say anything. Instead, they both headed back toward the school to grab a bite to eat. 

The next day, Chloe and Pete showed up in the morning, just like they said. This time, all of them spent time together, instead of in pairs. But neither Pete nor Clark didn’t miss the way that Chloe and Lex looked at each other. 

Finally, Chloe and Pete had to leave but they all promised to keep in touch. 

Afterwards, Lex admitted that he and Chloe had exchanged e-mail addresses and Clark had been happy for both his friends. 

However, no matter how much fun he was having, he couldn’t get a certain person out of his mind. Whenever he had a free second, Oliver found his way into Clark’s thoughts and it was frustrating. He couldn’t keep putting off talking to him. 

So that night, he picked up the phone and dialed his number. 

Ollie answered on the third ring. “Queen.”

“Ollie, it’s Clark,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Clark,” Oliver sounded surprised to hear from him. “Hi. What’s up?”

“Look,” he said hurriedly, “I think that we need to talk.”

“I think you’re right,” Oliver said. “Name the time and place and I’ll be there.”

“I was thinking on Tuesday,” Clark suggested. “It’s Veteran’s Day so we don’t have class … maybe we can meet up sometime in the afternoon.”

“That sounds good,” Oliver replied. “Maybe we can just have lunch and talk then?”

“Okay,” Clark said. “That’s fine with me.”

“How about I pick you up at noon?” Ollie asked. 

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” Clark told him. 

“Great,” Oliver responded. “I’ll see you then.”

Saying their goodbyes, Clark hung up, feeling a bit more relieved. That was the first step … now he just had to deal with the actual conversation. 

His nerves were on the edge all of Monday. Pushing Ollie out of his mind, he forced himself to think about other things but it was hard. Somehow he made it through the day but to say that sleep didn’t come easy that night was an understatement. 

When Tuesday finally arrived, Clark was nervous yet excited. He found that he genuinely missed seeing Oliver but at the same time, he was a little bit unsure of the conversation they were going to have. Mostly because he didn’t know what Ollie was thinking.

He grabbed a light breakfast with Lex and then headed back to his room to get ready. But when noon struck, Ollie was nowhere to be seen.

At ten minutes past the hour and still no sign, Clark was starting to get worried and a bit disappointed that the blond may not be showing up after all. But then, there was a knock at the door. 

Opening it, Clark found a breathless Oliver on the other side. He had clearly run to get there. 

“Hey,” he greeted him. 

“Hi,” Oliver said, “I’m sorry I’m late. You ready to go?” Clark nodded and followed him out. 

“You look a bit out of breath,” Clark observed.

“Yeah,” Oliver replied. “I’m so sorry I’m late.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Clark said, as they made their way away from the dorms. 

“I was thinking that we could go off campus to talk,” Oliver said, with a smile. “I’m figuring we could with a bit of privacy.”

“Yeah,” Clark replied. “I’m good with that.” They stopped in front of an emerald green Porsche Boxster. 

“Nice car,” Clark commented. 

“This is actually why I was late,” Ollie admitted. When Clark looked confused, he explained, “I usually only have a motorcycle on school grounds and I realized that it may not be too comfortable for the two of us. Unfortunately, I realized this at 11:30 so I had to go get my car.”

Clark couldn’t help but smile at that. Getting into the car, there was silence and they took off. 

“So where are we going?” Clark asked, breaking it. 

“I wasn’t sure that you would be comfortable talking in a restaurant,” Oliver said, eyes on the road. “I have a place in Metropolis … well, my parents did. So I figured we pick up some food and then go over there to eat and talk.”

Clark nodded at his plans. He had been worried about what someone may overhear if they went to downtown but it seemed that Ollie had it all taken care of. They picked up sandwiches at a place Ollie claimed was really good and then headed toward Ollie’s place.  
They finally arrived at a huge white building with a large clock on the top. Ollie parked and after he entered a few security codes, they stepped into the elevator. 

Neither of them spoke until the elevator stopped. The doors opened and they walked into a living room setting. Clark could tell it was maintained but it didn’t look very lived in. Obviously Oliver didn’t spend a lot of time there. 

“Come on,” Oliver said, breaking the silence, “We’ll go to the dining room and eat. Then we can talk.”

“Works for me,” Clark agreed. Once they got there, they ate in silence and moved back to the living room to talk. 

Clark took a seat on the couch and Ollie sat across from him. 

“So,” he said, not really sure of how to begin. 

But apparently, Oliver had his own ideas. “First, I want to thank you for saving my life,” he said, “Because I didn’t get a chance to that night. I don’t know how you did it but I’m really grateful. Thank you.”

“It was no problem,” Clark said, shrugging. “I was just … glad I could be there. Oliver, about what happened …”

“It doesn’t matter,” Oliver interrupted. “Not to me. You don’t have to explain anything … not to me.”

“Really?” Clark was stunned at the reaction he was getting. 

“Yeah,” Oliver said firmly. “I can’t say that I’m not curious … but they’re your secrets. And you have my word that I won’t tell anyone about what I saw.”

“I appreciate that,” Clark said sincerely. And he did. He never expected the conversation would be this easy. 

Even Ollie was smiling. “I guess we’re good on that then?”

“We are,” Clark confirmed. He hesitated. “There is one more thing we need to talk about though.”

“The kiss,” Ollie said softly. “We kissed at the party … and you ran away.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Clark said immediately. “I mean … I know I shouldn’t have but I freaked. It was my first kiss with another guy and I just didn’t know how to react.”

“Understandable,” Oliver replied. “I was surprised you ran but I was never upset, Clark. I could understand that you were a little shaken.” Meeting his eyes, Clark could tell he meant every word. 

“I’ve thought about the kiss a lot,” Clark said carefully. 

“And?” Was there a hint of anxiety in Ollie’s eyes? He couldn’t be too sure; Oliver was an expert at hiding his emotions. 

“This isn’t easy for me to say, Ollie,” Clark told him. “I just … I think it’d be best if we forgot that it happened and just remained friends.”

“You do.” The reply was flat and not at all like Oliver. 

“I just …,” Clark trailed off when he noticed the flash of disappointment on Ollie’s face. It was gone as quickly as it came. 

Ollie’s expression shifted and he moved to sit next to Clark. “Just tell me one thing,” he said, “Did you like the kiss? I mean, did it mean anything to you?”

“Oliver,” Clark began but he couldn’t get anything else out before he was cut off. 

“Yes or no, Clark,” Oliver insisted. 

“Yes,” Clark said. He couldn’t lie. “I did.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Oliver wondered aloud. “I mean, I know that this is all new to you but I am willing to take it slow …”

“It’s not that it’s new to me,” Clark interrupted. 

“Then what is it?” Oliver questioned. 

“It’s … well, it’s you,” Clark said, deciding be direct. 

“Me?” Oliver repeated. 

“Yeah, I mean, Ollie … I don’t … I’m sorry but when it comes to this, I don’t trust you,” he said bluntly. 

“I don’t understand,” Oliver said, puzzled. 

“Ollie, you’re the one who’s all about reputation,” Clark pointed out. “What can really come out from this kiss? Let’s be honest … the idea of a relationship between us just won’t work out. You’re different with me … but I don’t know if I can handle both sides of your personality. One of us is just going to end up hurt and it’ll probably be me. That’s a risk I can’t … a risk I won’t take.”

He watched as Ollie swallowed hard. “I see.”

Standing up, he said, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Oliver said, and Clark could’ve sworn he heard a tinge of sadness in his voice. “But it’s your call, Clark. We’ll … just be friends then.” 

Clark nodded. _You did the right thing._ Then why did it hurt so much?

Little did he know that Ollie had no plans to let him go or give up.


	10. Chapter 10

They headed back to campus shortly after Clark told him about his decision. There really wasn’t much left to say. 

“I guess I’ll see you later,” Clark said. 

“Yeah,” Ollie agreed. “Have a good rest of the day, Clark.”

“You too,” Clark responded and walked away. 

Oliver didn’t leave immediately. Instead, he stood there, watching Clark walk away. He had never been more conflicted in his life. And _hurt_. Even though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, what Clark said to him did sting. 

_“When it comes to this, I don’t trust you.”_ This being Clark’s feelings, this being Clark’s heart … sure, Clark was confident in his ability to keep a secret but when it was about _feelings_ , Clark refused to take a chance on him. 

_And can you blame him?_ The sad thing was that he couldn’t. Ollie knew he had a reputation and up until today, it was one that he was proud of. But that reputation had driven Clark away … and right now, he really wished he hadn’t been so … promiscuous. 

Part of him said to just forget Clark and move on. That there were plenty other of fish in the sea. A bigger part of him disagreed with that idea … Clark wasn’t like anybody else he had ever met before and he just didn’t want to find someone else ... especially since he was certain that there was no one else on Earth like Clark. 

What could he do? The only thing he could think of … fight. Clark said that he had two personalities. Well, maybe he would just have to prove to Clark that he hadn’t just changed for him, but had changed altogether. 

Now he just had to figure out how. 

In another part of the school, Clark was reflecting on his actions. Clark was still surprised at Ollie’s reaction to what Clark said. He would’ve thought Oliver would be relieved at Clark not wanting to pursue anything. But then again, he had taken the idea of his abilities so well that maybe Clark was wrong. 

It didn’t matter how Ollie felt anyway; it didn’t change the way _he_ felt about moving things forward. It was just safer that he remained only friends with Oliver. 

A familiar figure caught his eye and he grinned. “Lex,” he called out. 

His friend turned and smiled at him. “Hey, Clark.”

Making his way over to Lex, Clark asked, “How was your day?”

“It was all right,” Lex replied. “And yourself?”

“Not bad,” Clark answered. 

“I didn’t see you around today,” Lex said casually. 

“Yeah,” Clark said. Looking around to make sure there weren’t any possibility of people hearing in, he continued, “I met up with Ollie for lunch.”

“Aaah, gotcha,” Lex said, a knowing look coming over his face. “And how did _that_ conversation go?”

“As well as could be expected,” Clark told him. 

“Judging by your expression, I am guessing you won’t be known as the ‘boyfriend of Oliver Queen’ anytime soon,” Lex remarked. 

“Not any time in the near future, no,” Clark admitted. “I told him that we couldn’t take it any further and that I didn’t trust him.”

“Wow,” Lex murmured, looking shocked. “I have to say, Clark, you keep surprising me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Clark joked. 

“It was one,” Lex confirmed. He smirked. “I would have loved to be a fly on that wall.”

“It wasn’t pretty,” Clark said, slightly frowning. 

“Do you feel you did the right thing?” Lex asked, his expression shifting to one of concern. 

“Yes,” Clark said, sounding more confident than he felt. 

“Well, that’s all that matters then,” Lex responded. 

Clark wished he could feel as confident as Lex did about the whole thing. One thing was for sure though: he couldn’t be _with_ Ollie so he had to do just without him. 

The day passed by quickly and the next day, it was back to classes. He had a few exams coming up the following week and a couple of papers due so he mentally set himself for a lot of studying. 

His day was actually pretty normal until lunchtime. He met up with Lex and they were going to head to the cafeteria when they heard his name being called. 

To his surprise, it was none other than Oliver, who was approaching them quickly. 

“Oliver,” Clark said. 

“Hey, Clark,” Oliver said, smiling warmly. Turning to Lex, he gave him a polite nod of acknowledgment and a hesitant smile. “Luthor.”

Lex nodded back, visibly stunned to see Ollie even recognizing his presence in a manner that was anything but hatred. 

“What’s up?” Clark asked, before the moment could get even more awkward. 

“I was just thinking and I remembered the two of you are probably taking the SATs soon,” Oliver said, reaching into his bag. Pulling out a binder, he handed it to Clark. “I have my notes and some flashcards from when I did and I thought they’d help.”

Taking the binder, Clark beamed. “They really would. Thanks.” 

“When are you taking it?” Ollie asked curiously. 

“Probably in January,” Clark answered. 

To his shock, Ollie turned to Lex. “How about you?”

Lex managed to find his voice. “I already took them in October.”

“Let me guess … you don’t have to take them again,” Ollie remarked. 

“No, I was happy with my score,” Lex replied. 

Ollie chuckled but it was genuine. “That’s always good. Then you can just focus on the SAT II.” Turning to Clark, he added, “Looks like you already had a good source but hopefully, my info will help a little bit.”

 _Did Ollie just compliment Lex?_ It seemed to surprise his friend too and Clark knew that it took a lot to cause Lex Luthor to go speechless. 

“I’m sure it will,” Clark promised. 

Ollie wasn’t given the chance to respond; his name was being called and the three of them saw his usual group standing a few feet away. 

“Ollie, we’re heading out off campus to lunch,” one of them said. “You coming?”

“Maybe another time,” Oliver said, waving his hand. “I’m not done here.”

“Oh come on, Ollie,” another said, “We’re going to try out this new place. Can’t whatever you’re doing be done later?”

Clark watched as Ollie’s eyes narrowed. “No, I’m hanging out with friends right now. _It_ can’t be “handled later” but I definitely see you jokers too much. I’m staying here.”

“Friends?” the second guy repeated. 

_Friends._ Ollie called them friends in front of other people. Clark just didn’t know what to say or think. 

“Are you deaf?” Ollie snapped. “That’s what I said.” He glanced at his watch in an exaggerated motion, “I would leave, if I were you. Lunch isn’t that long and parking during this time is a bitch. I’ll catch you later.” His tone left no room for argument and they obviously realized that.

Muttering their goodbyes, the group took off. Clark found he couldn’t breathe. Ollie had ditched his friends … to hang out with _them_. Made it sound like they were important too. _What the hell is going on?_

Oblivious to his thoughts, Ollie turned back toward them and his smile was bright once more. 

“Anyway,” he went on, as if that scene hadn’t even happened, “I have more books and everything but I just have to dig them out. Haven’t had the chance yet.”

“I don’t want you to go to any trouble,” Clark told him. 

“It’s no trouble,” Ollie assured him, with a wave of his hand. “They’re just sitting around gathering dust.” 

“Thanks,” Clark replied. 

“You’re welcome,” Oliver said. Pausing for a moment, he said, “I should get going. I don’t want to keep you guys from having lunch.” 

Taking a risk, Clark offered, “Would you like to join us for lunch?” _Did I just say that?_ Clark hoped for the best. 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Oliver said, eyes darting between him and Lex. 

“You aren’t,” Lex chipped in, shrugging. 

Clark smiled gratefully at Lex and the other man grinned back. _Thanks, Lex._ It didn’t need to be said, Lex could read it in his expression and already knew. The “you’re welcome” was in his smile. _We’ve known each other for such a short time and yet, he gets me._ For that, Clark was thankful.

“What do you say?” Clark questioned Oliver, giving the blond his attention once more. 

For a second, Ollie seemed conflicted but then gave them a small smile. “I’d like that, thanks.”

“Come on then,” Clark said, “I’m starving!” Ollie and Lex both laughed as they headed toward the cafeteria to get some food. 

While Clark had been a bit nervous about how it would go, lunch went smoothly. Ollie engaged both Clark and Lex in conversation. He saw a lot of other people staring at them but Oliver didn’t even react to them.

 _What’s your game, Ollie?_ Clark found himself more than once. However, he couldn’t figure out any answers. 

They parted ways afterwards. Clark was happy but confused. His thoughts were preoccupied with Ollie for the rest of the day. After school, he caught up with Lex. 

“Hey, thanks for being so great about lunch,” was the first thing out of his mouth.

Lex’s lips twisted into a smile. “No need to thank me, Clark. I could see how much you wanted him there.”

“But you don’t like him and you put that aside for me,” Clark pointed out. “I’m really grateful for that.”

“To be honest, I was curious,” Lex confided, “I’m a scientist at heart, Clark. I like to analyze things. Oliver’s sudden 180 was interesting enough to me so I wanted to see what he was going to do at lunch.”

“Come to any conclusions?” Clark joked. 

“That you have a bigger impact on him than anyone can ever imagine,” Lex said promptly. The smile dropped from Clark’s face. 

“You think?” Clark asked. 

“I know,” Lex confirmed. 

Swallowing hard, Clark took in Lex’s words. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say so he just let Lex’s words digest. 

Seeing the conflict written all over Clark’s face, Lex quickly changed the topic. “So, how’s the history paper going?”

“It’s all right,” Clark said, relieved. “And you?”

With that, they fell into easy conversation about school and their upcoming exams. 

The next few days were strange, to say the least. He went to class, worked on the paper … that was all fine. But Ollie was there _all the time_. Clark couldn’t deny that he liked seeing the blond but it was a bit odd. Nowadays, he was even more open about their friendship. Lex was right … he _had_ done a 180. Even when the other man was with friends, at the very least he’d get a wave. Other times, he’d even call out to Clark. Once or twice, Ollie had left his group to talk to him. 

Clark’s brain and feelings were going haywire. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Little did he know that while Oliver was encompassing his thoughts, he was on the other man’s minds as well. 

_So far, so good._ Ollie was trying hard to make Clark see that he had changed and he believed he was getting there. At the very least, he had stunned the brunet with his recent actions. But he found that he didn’t just want to do it to impress Clark but it felt more natural. 

Like when he blew off his friends, he really hadn’t wanted to leave. He had wanted to stay there and normally, he would’ve gone just because it was what he was expected to do. That day, Ollie had been determined to stay so he did. 

That lunch had been fun. He observed the friendship between Clark and Lex and found that he wanted something like that. Their friendship was genuine and honest; they were around each other because they liked each other’s presence. It was nice to spend time with people who didn’t care anything about power and money. 

He wasn’t sure how to approach Clark about taking their relationship further but he knew that it wasn’t time. First of all, he still had a lot of work to do. A few incidents wouldn’t convince Clark he’s changed. 

The crazy thing was that he was actually believing it too. He could feel himself changing; his priorities and thought process were different these days. _And all thanks to a farm boy from Smallville._

Who would’ve thought? 

How he became certain of the fact that he was different was during an incident over the weekend. A good-looking guy was flirting with him. His name was Charles and he was a senior like himself. Usually he would definitely be interested; this guy was not only hot, standing at around six feet with light brown hair and deep blue eyes, but he was blatantly hitting on him. 

_Normal_ Ollie would take him to bed in an instant. It would be an entertaining way to spend the evening. But he found he couldn’t even muster up a bit of interest. In fact, he was getting _bored_. What was wrong with the picture here? 

Feeling a hand on his arm, Ollie was brought back to reality. 

“So,” Charles said suggestively. “How about we go somewhere more private?”

Ollie had to refrain from pushing the arm off and rolling his eyes. “Actually, I am busy.”

“Doing what?” Charles questioned, clearly affronted. He obviously wasn’t expecting a rejection.

 _Anything but you._ But he didn’t say that aloud. “I don’t believe that I have to justify my reasons to you,” he remarked instead. 

“I never thought I’d see the day that Oliver Queen turns down sex,” Charles noted. 

“Well, maybe you can stop pretending that you know a damn thing about me,” Oliver shot back. He was getting more bugged by the second and Ollie decided if Charles didn’t leave soon, he may get decked. 

But unfortunately, knowing when to get a clue was not in the other man’s specialties. “This is about that junior kid you keep hanging out with, isn’t it?” Charles demanded. “Ollie has gotten himself a boyfriend. I don’t see what’s so special about him.”

 _What a pansy._ This guy was a serious loser. Ollie felt his blood boiling at the insult to Clark though.

“First of all, _don’t_ call me Ollie,” Oliver said, his voice ice cold. “Only my friends get that right and you’re definitely not on that list. As for that “kid”? He’s a lot more special than you could ever imagine being. No, he’s not my boyfriend but I’m sure if you were more like him, you’d probably stand more chance of getting with me. I suggest you get lost before I make you.”

Fear came over Charles’s expression at seeing the pure rage in Oliver’s eyes. 

“Yeah, whatever,” he muttered, trying to save whatever dignity he had left. “This is not worth it.” Then he scampered off. 

Ollie had to take a few, calming breaths to make sure he didn’t blow a blood vessel or something. He couldn’t believe how protective he felt about Clark. And how uninterested he was in that guy in the first place!

It had been weeks since he had been laid and this would have been such an easy one. The guy was practically begging for it. He hadn’t cared about who he took to bed before. 

_You’re not the same person._ That and he also knew that now that Clark Kent was on his mind, Charles couldn’t even think to compare. Still, it was scary at the changes he had made in such a short time.

Sighing, he spun on his heel and walked in the opposite direction that Charles had stormed off in, needing some time to gather his thoughts. 

What he didn’t know was that there had been a witness to their conversation and it was the same man that he couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Clark was a few feet away, when it all occurred. He had just been taking a walk when he saw Ollie with some light haired guy. The guy was all over Ollie and the jealousy that bubbled threatened to take over. What really surprised him was that Ollie looked as if he could care less. The other guy didn’t seem to get a clue though.

Unable to hide his curiosity, he got closer and hid behind a tree and overheard their entire conversation. When Ollie turned the guy down, he was taken aback but it was when he defended Clark that really caught him off guard. 

Just the passion in his voice, the sincerity in his eyes … Clark had been blown away. Once both of them were gone, he stepped out and just stood there for a few minutes. 

If he had some doubts about Oliver’s behavior, it was because he was afraid Ollie was just acting one way in front of Clark and another way when he was gone. But when he thought nobody was around, he turned down the idea of a one-night stand and even defended Clark’s honor. 

All his illusions had been shattered. 

_“I’m sure if you were more like him, you’d probably stand more chance of getting with me.”_ Ollie’s words- did that mean that he still had feelings for Clark? Even despite Clark’s rejection? His heart skipped a beat at the thought. 

Ollie meant so much to him and those feelings were just intensifying. He hated the idea of the blond with some other man and if that guy hadn’t gotten lost, Clark had been prepared to make sure he left Oliver alone. _Nobody hurts my Ollie._

His Ollie? Oh, he was so gone. And he had no idea what to do about it.

Ollie was just as confused. Sitting in his dorm room, he was doing his best to avoid all his friends. He had gotten 5 phone calls and 10 text messages but he hadn’t responded to any of that. This was not him but dealing with other people was not something that appealed to him at that moment. 

He remembered Jason’s taunting words, asking if Clark was making his way into Ollie’s heart. Back then he denied it but it seemed that it had finally happened. 

Over the 9 years since his parents died, he had never found a person to make him want to be someone. His parents loved each other so much but he figured he wouldn’t find that one. And now he just may have. 

Of course it had to be that one person who possibly might never feel the same way.

He felt like a robot in the upcoming days. Between exams and archery practice, he had enough to keep him busy but he felt like he was just going through the motions. 

In the middle of the week, he knew that he had to snap out of his self-imposed isolation. Clark seemed to be busy with studying and he didn’t see the brunet out much. So he decided to go find Geoffrey and Alden. 

Tracking his friends was easy enough but when he heard a third voice with them, he frowned. And when he identified that voice, his stomach tightened. _No._ It couldn’t be. 

But as he found them, he saw that it was. Geoffrey and Alden were facing off with Lex. 

“Did your buddy finally ditch you, Luthor?” Alden was taunting. “Realize he could do so much better?”

To his surprise and delight, Lex was fighting back. “At least I have a friend and I’m not some worthless lacky. By the way, I don’t see Oliver anywhere. I think out of all of those, the only one who _didn’t_ get ditched is me.” 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve,” Geoffrey hissed. Alden pushed Lex and looked ready to take a swing. That’s when Ollie interfered.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, getting all of their attention. 

“Ollie!” Alden exclaimed, “You’re just in time.”

“Apparently, I am,” Oliver said, sneering. “And I believe you didn’t answer my question.”

“We’re taunting Luthor, as always,” Geoffrey said, clearly baffled at his anger. 

“Well, stop,” Ollie said.

“What?” They were both confused. 

“It’s a simple enough order,” Oliver said, scowling. “Or is everyone losing their sense of hearing these days?”

“But, Ollie … this is Luthor, don’t you remember?” Geoffrey protested. 

“I know who he is,” Oliver responded, rolling his eyes. 

“Then why are you defending him?” Alden wanted to know. “Is this about the Kent kid again?”

“His name is _Clark_ ,” Oliver said. “And he has nothing to do with this.” Thinking back to something Clark told him, he added. “We’re graduating in a little over 6 months. Maybe it’s time we all realize that this is a school, not a war zone. We’re all students here.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you,” Alden noted sadly. 

“Nothing,” Oliver said firmly. “I’m better than ever. Now I suggest the two of you leave. I’ll find you later.”

Though they looked doubtful, they never defied him so they took off. 

Remembering Lex, he glanced at him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lex replied. “Why did you do that?”

Ollie shrugged. “Maybe it’s time for a change.”

“Is this for Clark?” Lex challenged. “Gonna run to him and tell him how different you are?”

“No,” Oliver said simply. “I don’t plan to tell Clark anything. This isn’t for Clark … sure, he’s made a difference in my life but I didn’t stop them just for him. But you do mean a lot to Clark and Clark means a lot to me. Even if you were a stranger, I meant what I said. I’m student body president. I should be setting a better example. We are all students here.” 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Lex warned. 

“I don’t expect it to,” Ollie responded. “I know that one save and a lunch doesn’t make up for about 2 ½ years of making your life miserable. This wasn’t about that … this was about finally doing what was right.” Giving him a final nod, he said, “I’ll see you later.”

Then without waiting for a response, Ollie walked away. He knew that there was a chance this may spread and could damage his reputation. For the first time in his life, he found that he didn’t care. 

Back at the scene, Lex hadn’t moved, too shocked at Oliver’s words and attitude. _He does make an interesting case study._ Clark had really gotten to him. He shouldn’t be as surprised … Clark did have a way of getting to people. Something about that innocence … after all, he had gotten to Lex. 

He wouldn’t trade his new friend for anything and it seems that Oliver Queen was discovering how much Clark was worth too. 

Lex was very interested to see how this would all play out. 

The student body at Excelsior was busy for the next few days, all involved in exams. Clark, Lex and Oliver were no exceptions. 

Clark was relieved when he handed in his last paper and was really grateful for the weekend. The following week was Thanksgiving and he was very excited because he’d be going home. Just because he was getting settled in nicely didn’t mean that he didn’t miss his mom terribly. It’d be his first Thanksgiving without his dad and he wanted to be with his mom. 

As the day ended, Clark was ready to cheer. He found Lex quickly. 

“Hey, Lex!” he said happily. 

“Hi, Clark,” Lex greeted him, smiling. “I take it you’re done?”

“Yup,” Clark said, nodding enthusiastically. “We’re free till finals!” Finals were after Christmas break, which was kind of a bummer, since he’d have to study over the holidays but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about it for a while.

Feeling a prickling at the back of his neck, he turned and was met with Ollie’s brown eyes. Their gazes stayed locked for a few seconds before Ollie looked away. 

“For someone who says that they’re confident about their ‘just friends’ decision, that last look sure said otherwise,” Lex said, smirking. 

“Hush,” Clark said, nudging him. “That meant nothing. Can’t I look at people nowadays without you getting suspicious?

“He’s just not just _anyone_ and you weren’t just looking,” Lex shot back. “You looked like you wanted to jump him,” Clark blushed furiously at that. 

“I didn’t,” Clark said but it was weak.

“Sure you didn’t,” Lex said, his tone pretty much saying that he didn’t believe his words. “I wouldn’t feel too bad; he’s looking at you as if he wants to jump you too.”

“Lex!” Clark was turning a brighter shade of red, much to his friend’s delight. 

Lex paused for a moment and then said, “Clark, I have to tell you something.”

“What’s up?” Clark asked, worried at his friend’s change of attitude. 

“A few days ago, Geoffrey and Alden were bothering me,” Lex started. 

“They what? Are you okay?” Clark asked immediately. 

“I’m fine,” Lex told him, “They didn’t touch me. In fact, it was Oliver who stopped them.”

“Oliver?” Clark repeated. 

“Yeah, he stopped them and told them off,” Lex remembered. “Said something about this being a school and not a war zone.”

 _Oh my God._ That was what _he_ had told Oliver! He tried to pay attention to what Lex was saying but his mind was in a frenzy. 

“It was definitely odd,” Lex said. “You’ve really made an impact on him, Clark. He said he wasn’t going to tell you and honestly, I don’t know why I did but I figured you needed to know.”

“Thanks, Lex,” Clark said softly. But Lex had just confused him even more. 

“You okay?” Lex questioned, upon seeing his lost expression. 

“I don’t know,” Clark admitted. “I just … need some time to think.”

“If you need to talk,” Lex offered. 

“I know where you to find you,” Clark finished. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll see you later?” Lex nodded and Clark took off. 

He couldn’t stay on campus so he took a walk to downtown. For a while, he was just wandering around before stopping at a café to get some coffee. Sitting in a booth, he quickly got lost in his thoughts. 

Ollie was making all these changes and he was not just doing it in front of him, but when he was gone. Lex thought it was because of him. The idea that he could have such an affect on Oliver had him feeling a rush of emotions. 

Clark still had feelings for him. He wanted to be with Oliver and Ollie obviously _really_ wanted to be with him. At least that’s what he was hoping all of this meant. _Go for what you want, Kent. For once in your life, take a chance._

But he was so used to being cautious that he didn’t know how to do that. 

“Clark, what a surprise to see you here.” The voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the hazel eyes of Jason Teague staring back at him. 

“Jason.” He hadn’t seen the other man in a few weeks. “Hi.”

“I was just getting some coffee and I noticed you,” Jason said, smiling. “Is this seat taken?”

“No, have a seat,” Clark told him. He remembered Lex’s warning but he didn’t want to be rude. That wasn’t how he had been raised. Besides, Jason hadn’t done anything to him that warranted that type of behavior. 

“How are you?” Jason asked politely. 

“Pretty good,” Clark replied. “Relieved that exams are done. You?”

“Same,” Jason said. 

The conversation they had was pretty superficial. When Clark realized he should go back to campus, Jason offered to drive him. Clark agreed, since Jason assured him it wouldn’t be any trouble. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Clark said after they got back. 

“It’s no problem, Clark,” Jason replied. _Was it his imagination or is Jason getting closer?_ It wasn’t. Clark was shocked when Jason took his hand and smiled. 

“I’d really like to get to know you better,” Jason said smoothly. “I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime.”

“Like … a date?” Clark asked, his stomach tightening. 

“Exactly like that,” Jason said, nodding. Clark’s smile faded; he liked Jason enough but he didn’t see him like that. Since he met Ollie, he hadn’t seen _anyone_ like that and going on a date with this guy wasn’t something he wanted. Now he just had to think of a nice way to turn him down.

Clark didn’t know that nearby, Oliver was watching the whole thing, getting angrier by the second. He had been shocked when Jason stepped out of his car with none other than Clark but seeing him holding Clark’s hand and Clark not doing anything about it … Ollie felt sick and very, very jealous. 

_Were they on a date?_ How could Clark do that? It hadn’t been that long since he said that _their_ kiss meant something. But seeing him together with Jason like that … there couldn’t be any other explanation, could there? They were standing so close. 

Not wanting to see any more, Ollie left the scene, hurt. If he had stayed, he would’ve seen Clark take a step back and remove his hand from Jason’s grip. 

“I’m sorry, Jason, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Clark said gently. 

“Is there someone else?” Jason asked. 

“I think there is,” Clark replied. “Look, it has nothing to do with anyone else. I just don’t see you that way. I should get going.” Giving him a curt nod, he left. Clark had never been good with rejecting people but it had to be done. 

Jason asking him out made him even more sure that he only wanted Ollie. He went to his dorm room and smiled. There was no sense in leading Jason around. Now he just had to own up to his feelings and talk to Oliver. _I hope he still wants me._

But he wouldn’t worry about that for now. Instead, he made a quick call to his mother and surfed the internet for a while, sending e-mails to both Chloe and Pete. 

Hours passed like minutes and he was about to go to dinner when he heard a knock at his door. _Who could that be?_

Swinging it open, he was shocked to see none other than Oliver at the other side. “Oliver.”

“Hi, Clark,” he said. Clark was concerned; Ollie was off … he was stiff and not like himself. 

“Come on in,” Clark said, moving so Ollie could enter. Ollie did just that and Clark closed the door behind him. 

“Thanks,” Oliver replied. 

“What’s going on?” Clark asked. When he met Ollie’s eyes, he was shocked by what he saw. His expression may have been without emotion but his eyes said it all … anger, betrayal and hurt and it was all aimed at him. 

Ollie’s next words had Clark’s nerves on edge. 

“We need to talk.”


	11. Chapter 11

_"We need to talk."_

“Okay,” Clark agreed. He gestured to the bed. “Want to sit down?”

“Sure,” Oliver replied, sitting on the aforementioned bed. Clark sat down on the chair next to his desk. A silence fell between them, but it was not at all comfortable. 

“What’s up?” Clark asked, realizing that Oliver wasn’t going to say anything. 

Oliver shrugged. “I was just thinking.”

“Care to share?” Clark questioned. 

“I don’t know,” Oliver said, his tone far too serious for Clark’s liking. He eyed Clark warily. “You know, I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

“So you’ve told me,” Clark teased, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. 

“I’m used to being around people who care only about money and power,” Oliver explained, “But you, you’re not like that. You’re so genuine … and _honest_. You have been honest with me, haven’t you, Clark?”

Clark frowned, unsure where this conversation was leading. “Well, not about everything …”

“I’m not talking about your abilities,” Oliver interrupted, scowling. “I already told you that I didn’t care about that.” 

“Then what are we talking about?” Clark wondered aloud. 

“Other things,” Oliver answered, “Say … your feelings, for instance.” 

“My feelings?” Clark echoed. “What do you mean?” This conversation was getting stranger by the minute. 

“Like when you told me why you couldn’t be with me,” Oliver replied, “You said that it was because of my reputation, right?” 

“Right,” Clark agreed. 

“That was it then,” Oliver stated. “If there was any _other_ reason, you would’ve told me? For example, if you had feelings for someone _else_ , you would’ve mentioned it?”

“Feelings for someone else?” Clark repeated. He felt like an idiot for his lack of communication skills, but he was genuinely confused right now and didn’t really know what to say.

“Yes,” Oliver said, “You know, anyone, like, Lex or … Jason Teague.” 

“Jason.” 

“It’s a valid assumption, considering how close you were this afternoon,” Oliver pointed out. 

“Now hold on a minute,” Clark said, getting angry. Oliver had a lot of nerve, coming here and making accusations at him like this. “Were you spying on me?” 

“You were standing outside where anyone could see you,” Oliver said, snorting, “It’s not like you were hiding or anything.” He raised an eyebrow. “Unless there’s something that you _are_ hiding.” 

Finally regaining control, Clark frowned. “First of all, I don’t owe you any explanations. Secondly, what I feel or do not feel for Jason is none of your business. Last time I checked, you don’t have any claim over me.” 

Oliver looked like he had been slapped, but at this point, Clark didn’t care. How dare Oliver come into _his_ room and act this way? 

“If you had just _asked_ me what was going on, I would’ve told you,” Clark continued, “But instead, you come here and act like _that_. This isn’t the you that I’ve come to know and like … this is the you that I met all those weeks ago and thought was a jerk.”

“You’re right.” 

The words were said so softly that if Clark hadn’t had superhearing, he wouldn’t have heard them. 

“What?” was all he was able to get out. 

“You’re right,” Oliver repeated, louder this time. The cool mask was gone and he looked once more like the Oliver that Clark recognized. There was regret and sadness in those brown eyes and Clark felt all his anger fade. 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver went on. “I just … I saw you with Jason and it hit a nerve. But you’re right; I don’t have any claim over you. Who you have feelings for is none of my business.” He bit his lower lip, “I have to warn you though … I don’t know how you feel about him, but really, you should be careful. I may not have a great reputation, but he’s not a good person. You deserve better than that …”

“Oliver,” Clark said gently, “What exactly did you see?”

“I saw you get out of his car,” Oliver admitted, “And I saw him holding your hand … that was when I left.” 

“Then you didn’t see me pull away and reject him,” Clark stated, pleased with the look of shock that filtered into Oliver’s expression. “I went to a café to think and I ran into him there. It definitely wasn’t planned. He offered me a ride back … that was _it_. Yes, he asked me out, but I turned him down.” 

“Oh.” 

Clark couldn’t hold back the laugh at the bewildered look on Ollie’s face. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said sheepishly. “I feel like an idiot. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Clark responded, shrugging. He was never one to hold a grudge anyway. 

“I’m not used to feeling jealous,” Oliver explained, “I didn’t know what to do with it …”

“Like I said, it’s okay,” Clark told him. He grinned cheekily. “You wanna know a secret?” Oliver nodded. Clark leaned forward and whispered, “I get jealous when I see you with other people too.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened at that. “Yeah?” 

“Oh yeah,” Clark said. “I actually … I was taking a walk when I heard you with that guy a few days ago … you know, the one who called me your boyfriend?” 

At that, Oliver jaw dropped. “Wait, you were there?” 

“I was there,” Clark confirmed. He took Oliver’s hand in his and squeezed it lightly. “I appreciate you defending me, by the way.” 

“I was just being honest,” Oliver muttered, clearly embarrassed now. 

Feeling confident, Clark asked, “Do you know why I was at the café?” Oliver shook his head. “Because of you,” he finished. 

“Me?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah,” Clark said. “Lex told me how you defended him against Alden and Geoffrey … and how you said the school is not a war zone …”

“I didn’t tell him to say that,” Oliver said earnestly. 

“I know, he told me,” Clark responded, “Honestly, between that and what I saw, I realized I had to do some thinking. That’s when I ran into Jason … but honestly, meeting him today was probably for the best.” 

“How come?” Oliver asked curiously. 

“Because it just reinforced what I had already concluded,” Clark said mysteriously. 

“Which was?” Oliver prompted. 

“That maybe I can trust you more than I thought,” Clark confessed. “Not just with my powers, but with my feelings too.” With that, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Oliver’s lips, backing away before the blond had a chance to respond. 

The expression on Oliver’s face was almost comical. “You know,” Clark joked, “I think a lot of people would pay good money to see Oliver Queen speechless.” 

His words seemed to bring Oliver back to reality and he smiled. “Well, you always do manage to pull off the seemingly impossible.” 

“So,” Clark said, unsure of what to say now. 

“So,” Oliver repeated, in the same predicament. 

“You haven’t changed your mind about me, have you?” Clark asked, trying to keep his tone light, but the insecurity he felt ended up seeping through his words. 

“Clark,” Oliver said warmly, “I just threw a jealous hissy fit and made a fool out of myself … I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t have feelings for you.” 

Relief washed over his body. “Oh, that’s good then.” 

“In fact,” Oliver started, “I was wondering … would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Clark asked, delighted. 

“Yeah, what do you say?” Oliver replied. 

“I say yes, definitely,” Clark told him, beaming. 

“Great,” Oliver said, standing up. “I’ll pick you up at 6 tomorrow?” 

“Works for me,” Clark confirmed. 

Saying their goodbyes, Oliver left and Clark had to stop himself from doing a happy dance. He had a date with Oliver Queen. While the day had started off weird and confusing, it turned out to be great. He was definitely going to have pleasant dreams tonight. 

Glancing at the time, he picked up the phone to call his mom. Then a thought struck him: should he tell her about Oliver? Hell, she didn’t even know he was bisexual! But this was not something he could, or wanted, to hide from her. 

He made a decision as he heard the familiar voice pick up on the other end. 

She was, as always, happy to hear from him and they spent a few moments catching up on each other’s lives. Martha told him of her plans to start her own bakery, which Clark whole-heartedly supported. He told her about what was going in school. They were both excited to see each other for Thanksgiving. 

Finally, Clark brought up Oliver. “Umm … mom,” he said slowly, “I have to tell you something.” 

“Okay, sweetie, go ahead,” she replied, “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“Well … I don’t know how to say this,” Clark admitted, “I just … I met someone and I really like them.”

“Oh, Clark, that’s great!” Martha said enthusiastically. “What’s her name?” 

Clark swallowed hard before answering. “Oliver Queen.” 

There was silence on the other end of the line and Clark grew more nervous with every moment that passed without a response. 

“Mom,” he said fearfully. 

“I’m here,” came the reply. 

“Are you okay?” he asked hesitatingly, “Are you … disgusted?”

“Oh, no, not at all!” Martha said immediately. “I’m sorry, honey, I was just shocked. I never even knew that you were …”

“Interested in men?” Clark finished. “Yeah, either did I. Until I met Oliver.” 

“He must be really special then,” Martha said softly. 

“Very,” Clark said, smiling to himself. He paused and asked, “So you’re okay with this?”

“Of course,” Martha assured him. “I just want you to be happy, that’s all.” 

“I am,” he said. 

“Then that’s all that matters,” Martha proclaimed. 

“Thanks, mom,” Clark said, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. She asked him about Oliver and then they talked for a little longer, just chatting about superficial topics, before hanging up. 

Clark was relieved though … if his mother had been upset, he wouldn’t have known what to do. But it seemed that today was his day and he went to sleep with a clear mind. 

The next morning, he woke up, happy it was Saturday and at the same time, a little nervous for his date. He met up with Lex for breakfast. 

“So, any plans for the day?” Lex asked casually. 

“Actually,” Clark said, “I have a date tonight.” He made sure to keep his voice low to avoid any unwanted attention. 

“Really?” Lex seemed curious. “With who?” 

“Oliver.” He had to fight to hold back the grin that was threatening to take over his face. 

Lex just laughed. “So you two finally got your act together, huh?” 

“I guess you could say that,” Clark agreed with a grin. Taking a bite of his food, he asked, “So, any plans for Thanksgiving?” 

To his shock, Lex ducked his head and seemed a bit embarrassed. “Yeah … actually, I’m going to Smallville.” 

“Seriously?” Clark said. “Why?”

“Well, you know how Chloe and I have been keeping touch?” Lex began. 

“Yeah,” Clark replied. 

“She invited me to spend Thanksgiving with her and her dad,” Lex explained. This time, Clark couldn’t hold back the grin. 

“Meeting the girlfriend’s dad,” Clark teased, “This is big.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Lex protested, “We haven’t even gone on a date!” 

“You can change that this week,” Clark suggested. One advantage of going to a private school was that they got the entire week off for Thanksgiving. 

“I don’t know,” Lex said doubtfully. 

“She definitely likes you,” Clark insisted. “You should ask her out … I think she’ll say yes.” 

“Maybe,” Lex said nonchalantly, but Clark knew him too well and realized that he was definitely considering it. _That’s good. Chloe and Lex are both nice people … they’ll make each other happy, given the chance._

“Clark?” Lex added, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You’ve met Chloe’s dad, right?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Clark said, “Why?” 

“What’s he like?” Lex questioned. “I mean, I know he works for my father …”

Now Clark understood. Lex was worried that Gabe would be biased against him for being a Luthor. 

“He’s nice,” Clark said, picking his words carefully. “Trust me, I’m sure that he’ll like you.” 

“Okay.” And after a pause, “Thanks.” An outsider wouldn’t have been able to read Lex’s expression, but Clark could see the gratitude in his eyes. 

“That’s what friends are for,” Clark replied cheerfully and they both smiled. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly, a little _too_ quickly for Clark’s liking. Clark spent ages picking out an outfit, finally settling on a dark blue dress shirt with black pants. His grandfather had insisted that he get some formal clothing and for the first time, Clark was grateful for that. 

It had begun to snow in Kansas so to avoid suspicion, he picked out a heavy coat to top off the outfit. 

At precisely six o’ clock, there was a knock at the door. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Clark swung it opened. The sight before him caused his heart to skip a beat. 

Oliver was standing there, a square shaped box in his hands, looking absolutely gorgeous. He was dressed in dark pants, and an emerald green pinstripe shirt with a jacket that matched his pants. Clark had to remind himself to breathe. 

“Hi there,” Oliver greeted him. “You look amazing.” 

“Thanks,” Clark said shyly, “So do you.” 

“Oh, these are for you,” Oliver told him, handing him the box. Glancing at it, Clark found that it was chocolates. 

“Thank you,” Clark said, smiling. Ollie smiled back. 

“You ready to go?” 

“Yeah, I’m all set,” Clark said. He quickly placed the box on his desk and making sure he had everything, he stepped out. 

Clark and Ollie walked toward the car, both not knowing what to say. 

“So,” Clark said at the same time Ollie began, “I was just …”

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

“I’m sorry,” Clark apologized, “I guess I’m a little nervous.”

“No need to apologize,” Oliver said, “I’m nervous too.” 

“You are?” Clark said, surprised. 

“Yeah,” Oliver admitted, as they reached his car. “It’s been a long time since I’ve gone out on a date.” 

“Really?” 

“Let’s just say it’s been a while since I cared about someone enough to take them on a date,” Oliver explained. Clark turned red at the compliment and didn’t know how to respond. 

Ollie unlocked his car and they both got in. “I made reservations at this Mexican restaurant,” Oliver told him. “I hope that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good with anything,” Clark assured him. 

“Great,” Oliver replied, grinning. The ride to the restaurant was a short one, and as Oliver handed the keys to a valet, Clark took a moment to look at the restaurant. It looked nice from the outside, but when they entered, Clark found that it was even better inside. It was dim-lit, giving off a cozy atmosphere, making Clark feel instantly comfortable.

They only waited a few minutes after Ollie gave his name to the hostess before they were seated. 

Relaxing in the comfortable booth, Clark took in his surroundings before glancing at the menu. 

“Have you been here before?” he questioned. 

“Once or twice,” Oliver told him. “I was pleasantly surprised … I’m from California, so I’m used to good Mexican food, but I like this place. Their food tastes pretty authentic.” 

“I’ll take your word on that,” Clark joked. Oliver laughed at that. Returning to the menu, Clark asked, “Want to split an appetizer?” 

“Works for me,” Oliver agreed. 

“You’re the expert,” Clark said, “What’s good here?” 

Oliver gave him a few options, and when the waitress came to take their drink and appetizer order, they were ready. 

For dinner, Clark ended up ordering a chicken enchilada and Oliver ordered the steak fajitas. They ended up sharing their food and just having a lot of fun. Whatever nervousness Clark had at the beginning of the date was long gone. 

Just as Oliver said, the food was delicious and Clark was stuffed by the time they had finished. Oliver insisted that they should get dessert though because apparently, the flan there was like a “little piece of heaven”. 

“You should try my mom’s pie then,” Clark said, while they were waiting for their dessert.

“That good, huh?” Oliver said. 

“Nothing beats it,” Clark said proudly. 

“Well, then I’ll have to meet her sometime,” Oliver said, grinning. 

“She definitely wants to meet you,” Clark told him. 

“I didn’t realize you talked about me so much,” Oliver teased, eliciting a blush from Clark. 

“Well, I did tell her about you,” Clark confessed. 

“What exactly did you tell her?” Oliver asked. He didn’t seem upset, just curious. 

“That I liked you … a lot, and not just as a friend.” The confession left Clark feeling a bit vulnerable and he lowered his eyes. 

“You know, every time I think you can’t surprise me any more, you do.” The response had Clark looking up again and seeing Oliver’s expression, full of admiration and an emotion he couldn’t place, he felt a little less uneasy. 

“Yeah? Is that good thing?” he wondered aloud. 

Oliver took his hand and smiled. “Definitely a good thing.” Squeezing Clark’s hand, he added, “And just so you know, I’m flattered that I mean so much to you that you told your mom. I know that this is just our first date, Clark, but I want you to know that I can already see this as turning into something more.” 

“So can I,” Clark responded, pleased. Both of them had identical looks of happiness on their face. Words weren’t really necessary; they were just content enjoying the moment. 

The flan came within minutes of Ollie’s confession and Clark found that he was right; it was good. 

Oliver took care of the bill, saying that he was the one to ask Clark out, so he should get to pay. The blond was stubborn, and Clark ended up giving in. 

The valet brought their car and they left. 

“There’s one more place I have in mind for the evening,” Oliver said, once they were on the road. “I don’t know if you’ll like it … it’s different but I thought it may be fun. But if you’re bored, we can leave …”

“Oliver,” Clark interrupted, “Relax. I’m sure I’ll enjoy wherever we’re going.” He hadn’t ever seen the blond this nervous, and to be honest, it was cute. 

Where they were going ended up being a planetarium. Oliver watched Clark as he stared at the dome shaped building. 

“I figured it would be more interesting than just going to a movie,” he said sheepishly. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s great,” Clark told him. “Actually, I love astronomy.” 

“You do?” Oliver said, surprised. “I didn’t know that.” 

“Yeah, I used to have a telescope in our barn,” Clark informed him. Shooting Oliver a grin, he said, “You must be psychic.” 

“Hardly,” Oliver laughed. “Just lucky, I guess.” But he was more than a little bit relieved that he had gotten it right. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up his first date with Clark, especially when he was hoping to have many more in the near future. 

They entered, Oliver already having bought tickets in advance. 

“There’s a show staring in 45 minutes,” Oliver said. “I figured we could take in a few exhibits before heading on over, if that’s all right with you.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Clark responded. 

It was a very nice planetarium, Clark observed as they made their way through. He had always wanted to go, but never had the time or the opportunity. It was almost as if Oliver had read his mind. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Oliver commented, “How big the universe is.” 

“Definitely,” Clark agreed. “There’s just so much out there. When I was a little boy, I wanted to be an astronaut.” 

Ollie chucked. “I went through that phase too … I was obsessed with space. Even saw all the Star Trek movies.” His expression turned thoughtful and looked at Clark. “What do you think? Do you believe there’s life on other planets?” 

If Clark had been eating something, he would’ve choked. In fact, he almost choked on air. What was he supposed to say to that? _Yes, Oliver, I’m sure there’s life on other planets; in fact, I’m an alien myself._

“Umm …” He wasn’t really sure what to say. 

“I’m sure there is,” Oliver said confidently, “It’s silly to think that in such a huge galaxy, we’re the only life forms.” 

“Yeah, makes sense,” Clark agreed, finding his voice. 

Glancing at his watch, Oliver said, “You know, maybe we should head over to the theater.” 

“Okay, works for me,” Clark responded, thankful for the shift in topic. 

As they walked, Oliver watched him silently. Clark had reacted strangely to his question and Ollie had to wonder what provoked such an odd reaction from the brunet. But he didn’t want to ask; if Clark wanted to talk about it, he would. 

That didn’t stop him from being curious though. Hopefully, one day he would share. Until then, Ollie could wait. 

The show was entertaining and afterward, they headed back to Excelsior. Clark almost didn’t want the night to end and while he was excited he was going home the following day, he knew he’d miss Oliver the following week. 

“So, I suppose you’re going home for Thanksgiving,” Oliver remarked as they approached Clark’s room. 

“Yeah, my flight is tomorrow evening,” Clark said. 

“I can drop you at the airport,” Oliver volunteered. “If you want, that is.” 

“I don’t want to go out of your way,” Clark replied worriedly. 

“It’s no problem,” Oliver assured him. “Unless you’ve already made other arrangements …”

“No, I haven’t,” Clark said hastily. “And I’d like that.” That way, he could see Oliver before he left. 

“What time is your flight?” Ollie asked. 

“Five o’ clock in the evening,” Clark replied. 

“So I guess we can leave around 3ish?” Oliver suggested. Clark nodded at that. 

“Okay, yeah. Thanks,” Clark said gratefully. “And thanks for tonight too … I had a really great time.”

“I did too,” Oliver responded, “Maybe we can do this again after you come back?” 

“There’s nothing I’d like more,” Clark said happily. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Ollie finally leaned forward. Clark closed the remaining distance between them, and their lips met in a soft kiss. 

If he thought their first kiss was good, this was even better. Clark wondered how he could’ve ever had any doubts … nobody had ever made him feel like this before. 

They parted after a few moments, breathless. 

“Good night, Clark,” Oliver said. 

“Night, Oliver,” Clark responded. He watched Ollie walk away and only when he disappeared from sight did Clark enter his room. 

Sinking into his bed, he sighed. That was a perfect first date. _I can’t believe I’m not going to see him for a week._ Normally, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but they were just starting their relationship and Clark wished they could spend more time together. 

_Maybe you don’t have to part after all._ An idea came to him, and even though it was a little bit risky, Clark couldn’t resist. 

Picking up the phone, he dialed and smiled when an all too familiar voice picked up. 

“Mom?” he said, “It’s me. I need to ask you something …”

In another part of the school, Oliver Queen was in a daze. His date with Clark had gone even better than expected. And the kiss … they just fit together so perfectly and it felt so _right_. 

One thing was certain; he’d definitely miss Clark over the next week, but he would try to spend plenty of time together after the brunet returned. In his mind, he was already planning future dates and thinking of things they could do. 

However, before they furthered their relationship, there was something that _Oliver_ needed to do: call off that stupid bet. 

The last thing he wanted was to jeopardize his relationship with Clark before it had begun. That meant he had to deal with Jason and _soon_. 

But right now, it was late and was tired. With thoughts of Clark in his mind, he got ready for bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, he joined his friends for breakfast. They wanted to know where he was the previous night, but Ollie just sidestepped their questions. 

It’s not that he was ashamed. What he had with Clark was none of their business and the last thing he needed was rumors to go around the school, embarrassing them both. 

As they exited, he spotted Jason at the other end of the hallway. _Perfect._ Now, he could just forfeit and when he drove Clark to the airport, he would have a clear conscience. 

Making his way determinedly toward the other man, Ollie was shocked when a figure blocked his path. 

Meeting bright green eyes, his heart sank. “Hey Clark. How are you?” 

“Hi Ollie,” Clark said happily. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Keeping one eye on Jason, he said, “Is it important? Because I kinda have to do something …”

“Actually, yes,” Clark told him. “I needed to ask you something.”

“Can I catch up with you later?” Oliver asked, frowning as Jason started to walk away. 

“It’s something I need an answer to though,” Clark said, frowning. “Is everything okay with you?”

Ollie was about to make up an excuse when Jason disappeared from sight. Sighing, he said, “Never mind.” He grinned at Clark. “It was nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Clark said worriedly. 

“Positive,” Ollie said. _I guess I’ll just have to catch up with Teague later._ “I’m all yours. What’s up?” 

All of a sudden, Clark seemed nervous. “I have to ask you something.” 

“So you said,” Oliver noted, “Go on; you know you can ask me anything.” 

“Well,” Clark said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “I know that we just had our first date last night and this may be rushing things, but … I was wondering if you’d like to come home with me for Thanksgiving.” 

If Oliver was expecting anything, it wasn’t that. “What?” 

“I just … I am going to miss you over the next week,” Clark continued hastily, “And I thought it’d be a good idea …”

“Whoa, Clark, slow down,” Ollie said, raising a hand. “Wow. Umm … I am honestly flattered, but Thanksgiving is a family time … and I know you haven’t seen your mom in a while. I don’t want to interfere …”

“You won’t be,” Clark said. “I already called my mom and asked her. She said she would love for you to join us.” 

All Ollie could do was stare at Clark helplessly. Go home with him for Thanksgiving? Wow … that was … well, that was big. And it had been so long since he had celebrated a traditional Thanksgiving. 

Clark’s face fell when Ollie remained silent. “It’s okay if you don’t want to come … I don’t mean to pressure you.” 

Oliver immediately felt bad for putting that look on Clark’s face. “No, no, that’s not it,” he said, “I just was surprised, that’s all.” Smiling, he added sincerely, “It would my pleasure to join you guys for Thanksgiving.” 

The smile was back and Ollie knew that he had made the right decision. Besides, a week without Clark was not one he was looking forward to and this could be fun. Coast City wasn’t that far from Star City, his place of birth, and he could already imagine the fun they’d have. 

“Great,” Clark enthused. “Umm … do you think we can get a plane ticket for you?”

Oliver tiled his head thoughtfully. “Hmm … it may not be necessary.” 

“Why? Are you planning to grow wings and fly there?” Clark joked. 

“I wish,” Ollie laughed. “But no, I actually have a private plane. I was just thinking if I could get it ready in a few hours.”

“You have a plane?” Clark blurted out and then blushed.

“Yeah,” Ollie confirmed. “In fact, why don’t you see if you can cancel your ticket? Then we could fly there together.” 

“I’ll call and check,” Clark agreed. “I think it should be fine.” 

“Okay,” Oliver said, “So, we’ll still meet here at 3. That should give me plenty of time to pack and make arrangements. I’ll meet you at your dorm room?” 

“Works for me,” Clark replied. “See you then.” 

“Clark?” Ollie called before he could walk away. Clark looked at him quizzically. “Thank you,” he said. “It means a lot to me that you want me there.” 

“You’re welcome,” Clark told him warmly. 

They parted ways and even though Ollie knew he had to make plans, he was more determined than ever to find Jason. There was no way he’d be able to enjoy Thanksgiving without ending this bet once and for all. 

He ended up running into Geoffrey and Alden. “Hey guys,” he greeted them, “Have you seen Teague?”

“Why are you looking for him?” Geoffrey wanted to know. 

“Just had to talk to him about something,” Ollie said, remaining vague. “So, have you?”

“He’s actually gone,” Alden told him. 

“Gone?” Oliver repeated, “Gone where?”

“Home for Thanksgiving,” Alden answered. 

“Already?” Oliver couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t been talking to Clark that long! “Are you sure?”

“Yup,” Geoffrey chipped in, “We saw him saying goodbye to his friends and get into a car with his luggage.” 

“Great,” Oliver muttered. It seemed as if he was going to have to wait. Forcing a smile on his face, he said, “Thanks anyway.” 

He ended up spending some time with Alden and Geoffrey, just catching up and finding out about their plans, before heading back to his room. Fortunately, getting the plane wasn’t very hard. Packing was boring, but he managed to get it done. 

After having a quick lunch and running a quick errand that took him off campus, he went back to make sure everything was set. Around 2:30, he left his room. Putting his suitcase in the car, he went to Clark’s dorm. 

Just as he was about to knock, he heard his name being called and turned to see Clark walking down the hall. 

“Hey,” he greeted him. “I guess I’m early.” 

“No,” Clark said, “I was just running a little late. I went to go say bye to Lex before he left.” 

“Oh, is he going home too?” Ollie asked politely. 

“He’s actually going to Smallville,” Clark said, unlocking his door. “Come on in.” 

“Smallville?” Ollie echoed, following him inside. “That’s interesting.”

“Yeah, my friend, Chloe,” Clark paused. “I think you saw her? She and my other friend, Pete, visited a few weeks ago?” 

“Yes,” Oliver recalled, “I remember seeing two people visit you.”

“That was them,” Clark said, “Anyway, Lex and Chloe really hit it off. They’ve been keeping in touch and she invited him for Thanksgiving.” 

“That’s cool,” Oliver remarked. 

“Yeah, it is,” Clark said, beaming. Ollie found it adorable how genuinely happy he was for his friends. 

“Okay,” Clark said, grabbing a jacket, and his suitcases. “I’m all set. You ready? Where are your bags?” 

“In the car already,” Oliver said, “You need help with yours?” 

“I got it,” Clark told him. “Let’s go then!” He was clearly excited about going home and Ollie couldn’t hold back a smile at the sight. 

“You didn’t have too much of a problem canceling your tickets, did you?” Ollie asked once they were in the car. 

“No, it was fine,” Clark said, “I told my mom about the change in plans too. She said she’ll meet us at the airport.” 

Oliver nodded at that, though there were butterflies in his stomach. Clark was an incredible person and extremely sweet so he assumed that whoever raised him had to be just as good-natured but it was still an intimidating idea. 

While on the plane, Clark and Ollie had a chance to talk. It was nice; they chatted on everything from sports to their interests to their hopes for the future. 

Finally, they landed and Oliver got more nervous with every step they took toward the entrance. Ollie didn’t know who to look for so he just followed Clark’s lead. 

The brunet clearly saw someone because his grin widened and suitcases in hand, he ran toward a pretty redhead woman and an older gentleman. Ollie slowly made his way toward them.

“Welcome back, sweetie,” Clark’s mom was saying. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, mom,” Clark said, hugging her. 

He reached Clark’s side and that’s when they noticed him. 

“Mom,” Clark said, “This is Oliver. Oliver, my mom, Martha Kent and my grandfather, William Clark.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Ollie said, feeling uncharacteristically shy. He shook hands with Clark’s grandfather and exchanged smiles with Martha. “Thank you so much for having me.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Oliver, and it was our pleasure,” Martha said kindly. “Clark has told us so much about you.”

“He’s told me a lot about you too,” Oliver responded, feeling a bit more at ease. Clark’s mom seemed to radiate friendliness, just like her son. 

“We should all head out,” William commented, “I’m sure the boys are tired and we can all catch up at home.” 

They all agreed to that and headed out. Once they got to the house, Clark was given the job of showing Ollie where he was staying. 

Ollie got settled, and taking a seat on the bed, he smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Downstairs, Clark was talking to his mom, just catching up. 

“Oliver seems very nice,” Martha said, smiling. 

“Yeah, he’s great,” Clark replied, grinning. He paused, “Does Grandpa know?”

“I did tell him,” Martha said. Seeing Clark cringe, she hastened to assure him, “I think he was a bit surprised, but I believe he said, ‘at least he picked a boy with a bit of class’.” She shook her head. “It seems that California has liberalized my father.” Clark laughed at that. 

“I’m looking forward to getting to know him,” Martha added. “And I’m very happy to see you.” 

He gave his mom another hug. It really had been too long. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, sweetie.” 

They couldn’t say any more because Ollie chose to come in at that moment. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” It was interesting to see his normally cool and collected boyfriend (was he his boyfriend? Clark would have to check up on that) flustered. 

Parting from his mother, Clark smiled. “You aren’t.” He eyed the flowers and chocolates in Ollie’s hands. “Aww, Ollie, you shouldn’t have,” Clark added, fluttering his eyelashes, attempting to lighten the moment. It worked. 

“I didn’t, not for you, anyway,” Oliver teased. He handed them to his mother. “These are for you.”

“Oh, they’re beautiful, thank you,” Martha said. To everyone’s surprise, she leaned over and gave Oliver a hug. Clark almost cracked up at the bewildered look on Ollie’s face. The blond seemed to stiffen before he hugged her back. 

“Anyway,” Ollie said, after he pulled away. “I’m just going to go and freshen up.” 

“Dinner should be ready soon,” Martha informed him. 

He nodded at that and left. 

Martha and Clark exchanged smiles, and went back to their conversation.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, everyone relaxed and just chatting. Clark and Ollie talked about school, William asking Ollie his plans for the future while Martha and Clark chatted about the plans for her bakery. 

Everyone was chatting long after dinner, but they all parted at close to eleven. Ollie and Clark went to their separate rooms, but even after he changed and slipped into bed, Clark found himself wide awake. 

Even though it was past 1 am in Kansas, Clark had trouble sleeping. _I wonder if Ollie is still awake._ The blond’s room was not that far, unlike his mom and grandfather, who were on the other side of the house. Impulsively, he got up and went to check, hoping that he wouldn’t wake him up. 

Ollie was indeed still awake, staring at the ceiling. He was in awe at how welcome he felt in this house. However, he couldn’t sleep. It was hard for him to get adjusted to new places. Even when he first went to boarding school, it took him a few days. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” he called. 

The door opened slowly, revealing a smiling Clark. Ollie sat up. 

“Hi there.”

“Hey,” Clark said, entering and closing the door behind him. “I couldn’t sleep and wanted to see if you were up.” 

“As you can tell, I’m awake,” Oliver said. He patted the empty space on the bed next to him. “Have a seat, Clark.” 

“Okay,” Clark said, doing just that. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he leaned over and captured Oliver’s lips. Instinctively, Oliver responded to the kiss, one hand sliding in Clark’s hair and the other wrapping around his back to pull him closer. 

A desperate need for air had Ollie pulling away. He rested his forehead against Clark’s, trying to gather his thoughts. 

“You know,” he finally said, “I’d be in big trouble if your mom walked in right now.”

“It’s a good thing that there’s no chance of that then,” Clark said. 

“I almost want to ask you to stay here with me,” Oliver confessed. “You know, just to sleep, nothing more.” It was true; he was feeling more relaxed with Clark in the room. 

“Why don’t you then?” Clark countered. The answer surprised Ollie but he kept his cool.

“Your mother hasn’t been won over by my charm yet,” he joked. “I don’t need her to see me in bed with her baby boy.”

“I’ll leave before she wakes up,” Clark promised. 

“Clark …”

“Ask me to stay, Oliver,” the brunet said softly. How could he resist him? Oliver found himself incapable. 

“Stay.” 

“Okay,” Clark replied, with a cheeky smile. “Want to try and get some sleep now?” Oliver nodded, stunned at the turn of events. 

Switching off the light, Clark got comfortable next to him and Oliver relaxed into the bed. 

“Good night, Ollie,” Clark said cheerfully, kissing him lightly. 

“Good night,” Oliver responded. 

But even as Clark drifted off, Ollie stayed up for a little longer. He had never shared a bed before with someone, not without having sex first anyway. Even then, he could count the number of people that he had actually _stayed_ with afterwards on one hand. 

This was different … Ollie was happy just being in bed with Clark. He was content to just spend time with him, doing nothing at all. And watching him sleep, he realized that there was no place Ollie would rather be than here. 

That’s when it dawned on him … Oliver was falling in love with Clark Kent.


End file.
